<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baker's Dozen by alwaysinthesnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371275">Baker's Dozen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinthesnow/pseuds/alwaysinthesnow'>alwaysinthesnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confident Cullen, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Crushes, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinthesnow/pseuds/alwaysinthesnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine was happy working in the kitchens. It was a simple and good life. </p><p>She had no interest in becoming another woman pining after the Commander like half the women in Skyhold. But after a Skyhold-wide party, she catches the attention of a certain Commander that she never had any interest in pursuing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Rylen (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Meraad to write a story that doesn't centre around the Inquisitor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t wait for us to serve breakfast Commander?” The head chef chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was like a calling. A flurry of skirts rushed over to serve the Commander. Catherine could see his golden head of curls above the crowd and continued kneading her bread at the back of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, now, Madam Vincent,” the Commander said richly, “What would a morning be without a visit to my girls? And of course, the finest and most lovely head chef in Thedas.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madam Vincent, the old chef laughed. The other kitchen woman started giggling and cooing and titling their heads at everything the Commander said. He sat down on a stool next to the serving counter as he ate a roll and chatted with nearly three quarters of the kitchen staff. They hung on his every word. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine looked over her work at her friend Samantha who was working on filling for the buns she was making. Her eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Samantha made a gaging noise like she was going to vomit and Catherine laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was like this almost every day. The Commander coming down two the kitchen around 5AM requesting some early breakfast. They always fed him. Samantha was confident he was only there to get the undivided attention of all the kitchen girls. They were ones of a few of who refused to play this game.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well ladies, I must make my leave. Wouldn’t want to keep you from your important work,” the Commander winked at the group made his leave with a couple of warm rolls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine’s baking apprentice, Clarice, returned to her station. “Isn’t he so dreamy?” The young girl swooned and looked up at Catherine, “He seems like such a nice man.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Samantha laughed and Catherine looked at the young girl. “Oh yes, and I’m sure all the other nice men have already slept their way through half of Skyhold in the last three months.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m pretty sure he only sleeps with the laundresses that go up to his office. At least, that’s what they all say,” Clarice firmly stated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So he is a nice man who sleeps with the help that comes to clean his sheets?” Catherine rolled her eyes and she heard Samantha chuckle, “Yes, a real nice man to take advantage of all those poor women he has no intention of being with.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Samantha smirked, “Maybe he has a huge dick?” Clarice blushed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Didn’t he go to the Chantry when he was like 13?” Catherine quipped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice looked visibly offended. Samantha and Catherine laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cheer up, Clarice. I’m sure he will be back tomorrow and then you can ask him how big it is yourself,” Samantha smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…I…,” Clarice looked visibly flustered, “The Chantry says we should save ourselves for marriage.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah but if you never take a horse out for a ride, how will you know it’s worth keeping?” Catherine jested. Samantha laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You two are not nice,” Clarice slammed her bread down. Her face beet red and walked out of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Madam Vincent walked over. </span> <span class="s1">“Is there a problem here, Catherine?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No Problem here, Chef. Clarice seems to be under the influence of the Commander’s visit,” Catherine admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see. You will still need to deliver the rolls for her portion as well,” the chef instructed </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Chef.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you aren’t interested in the attentions of the Commander, Catherine, but at least he acknowledges the work we do,” Madam Vincent pointed out, “I won’t have you two disrespecting his post in this army.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understood Chef.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine finished her apprentice’s rolls and her buns working diligently and cutting it closer to she usually did without the help. It was tough to feed an army by 7AM each day. Being the head baker usually meant she was up around 3AM. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least, she’d have a break until after lunch before she’d start to roll out the loaves for the evening’s meal and prepare any doughs that needed to rise overnight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She left the kitchen and went up to watch the Inquisition rise and eat their breakfasts. It was her favourite part of the day - to watch all of them enjoy the food they had awoken so early to produce. She liked to see which rolls, buns and pastries each individual took. She would take stock and consider what to make the next day to please the group. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She and Samantha sat just off to the side from the serving tables with the other kitchen staff. The Inquisitor had insisted that everyone had meals together. He insisted that it brought them greater unity as a team and she had to admit that it was nice to at least see everyone come together once in a while. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cream horns are a big hit today,” Samantha stated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, and the raspberry filling in the buns. That was a good idea,” She smiled at her friend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She saw Commander approach the kitchen’s table. “Ladies, you have outdone yourself.” A barrage of giggles followed. Catherine looked over at Samantha who rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can we outdo ourselves every day?” Samantha shouted back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed and ran a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure but you manage to.” He winked at Samantha. She glared back. The Commander turned to walk away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you get more thick than that one?” Catherine asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good Morning!” The Commander shouted as he walked into the kitchen, “Why it’s like a bouquet of flowers in here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few of the women giggled as the usual crowd gathered around the serving table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My, my, yesterdays’ buns were delicious,” He smiled. A few of the girls nearly collapsed. “You must have made them with the Maker’s touch Madam Vincent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madam Vincent shook her head, “Oh no, that’s all Catherine’s doing.” She pointed to the bakers at the back of the kitchen who were working on dough near the ovens. Their faces barely visible. Cullen could see the outline of Catherine’s body in her linen dress. A full chest, small waist and round bottom. He smirked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice buns Catherine,” he shouted to the back of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Samantha raised her eyebrows at Catherine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice sword, Commander,” she shouted back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed and leaned agains the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you come and say hi? I could show you it up close.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could hear the innuendo dripping from his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, well you see, Sire, some of us have to work so this army can eat,” She sassed, “We don’t all get to play with our swords all day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Catherine, that is quite enough,” Lady Vincent scolded, “You must excuse her arrogance, Commander.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Commander laughed heartily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No worries at all, Lady Vincent,” He turned on his heel, “I won’t distract you any further.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine felt the disdain of the other women building against her. She had been singled out <em>and </em>she had made the Commander leave. It was going to be a rough day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine folded her clothes and put them into her chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She heard sobs behind her. She shared a room with another room - a laundress. She was lucky to only have one room-mate. Many of the others shared with three or even five people.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is a matter Leandra?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Commander…he…he…,” She sobbed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Did he hurt you?” She demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He hurt my heart,” Leandra wailed, “I thought I was the only one he was intimate with but it turns out he has been having his way with Sarah-Lynn and Carolynn this whole time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was under the impression he was having his way with every laundress that entered his room.” Catherine stated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leandra wailed more. “I thought I was special.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry to hear that.” Cassandra sat down beside her roommate and stroked her hair. “You’ll find another person to love you. I’m sure there are a lot of fine men around here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why must we do this again, Josephine?” Cullen asked, “This whole idea seems pointless.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It will help morale. There are more than just troops in the Inquisition we need to take care of,” Josephine pointed out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The day will be splendid. I’ve arranged for kitchen, serving, laundry and cleaning staff to come from Orlais for two days. We can give everyone a break, have a lovely party in the evening and then they don’t have to clean it up the next day,” Josephine explained, “Everyone here deserves a break.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t simply let that many people come into Skyhold unvetted,” Cullen countered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve already vet all of them,” Leliana pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon Cullen. It’ll be a good time. Maybe you can finally dance with some of the ladies who love to frequent your office,” the Inquisitor pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen turned a shade of red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are there on their own volition,” Cullen insisted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And they all think you are in love with them,” Cassandra pointed out, “It will be good to have a party. Maybe the laundresses can meet soldiers other than Cullen. Soldiers who will make honest women out of them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen laughed, “Well then I don’t think you’ve met our army Cassandra.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So it’s settled, we will give all of the staff two days off and have a masquerade party,” Josephine beamed, “It will be so much fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, wait,” Cullen interrupted, “You didn’t say anything about this being a masquerade party.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It will be the best way to let everyone blow off steam,” Leliana pointed out, “This way they will think their identities are secret.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We better have a lot of that special potion brewing, Josie. Unless, you want to start a Skyhold nursery.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh that would be very cute. It would certainly attract a lot of funding from certain nobles,” Josephine started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leliana laughed, “I’ll make sure the potion is flowing, Cullen.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you hear about the ball?” Clarice asked as they rolled out pastry for peach tarts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Clarice,” Catherine smiled, “We have all heard about the ball.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you going to go? It sounds so romantic,” She cooed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am more excited for two days off. I might even sleep in. That would be nice,” Catherine admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, but you have to go to the ball,” Clarice insisted, “You’re so pretty and you’re always in bed before anyone can have a chance to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m happy being a baker, Clarice,” Catherine cut the dough into shapes and started to put it into the molds, “I don’t need anyone else to have a chance to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just promise me you’ll think about.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine shook her head, “Fine, I will think about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine sat in the gardens. Her blue dress billowing out around her.She had decided to go to the masquerade party. As many of the party guests got drunker and drunker, the heat of the party became too much for her. She sought solace in the quiet garden. The stars twinkling above her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker, I didn’t think I’d get out of there alive,” a male voice said behind her. A silver mask covered half his face. Golden hair spilling over the top, amber eyes and a scar just above his lip. He was wearing a red tunic, slightly more open than it needed to be to show his chest and tight black breeches.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t think you minded the attention, Commander,” She smirked up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sometimes it’s fun, other times it’s a bit too much,” He admitted and sat on the stone bench close to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must be hard,” she jested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh it is,” he was smiling at her, “I thought the point of a masquerade party was so that no one could recognize you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t do a very good job of trying to keep yourself a secret,” She laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked over at her. Her red hair glimmered in the light, the soft curls framing her face. Bright brown eyes starring up at him. She had a simple black fabric mask on and a simple blue dress. His eyes outlined her lips and traveled down her body. He immediately longed to touch her, to kiss her, to keep her safe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker, you are beautiful,” he smiled. His smile tugging at the strings of her heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t that what you tell all the women around here?” She teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“True. But I don’t think I meant it until tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed. “You expect me to believe that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear on Andraste’s grave. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blushed and looked down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…uhhh.” The Commander paused. His hands starting to shake. He collapsed off the bench on to the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine rushed to his side, putting her arm on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander are you alright? Should I get a healer?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” he whispered through gritted teeth, “They can’t help. It will pass.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made to get up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t leave me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat back down on the ground beside him. He withered in pain. She reached out touching his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll be okay,” she whispered stroking his hair. Her other hand on his shoulder. Ten minutes passed before his body started to relaxed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for staying,” he whispered, “I’m…I’m alright now.” He sat up in the grass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you need help getting to your quarters? I could grab the Inquisitor or Iron Bull,” She started to rise from the grass. His hand grabbed her arm and pulled her down on to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt his hand on her chin and he pulled her face towards his, kissing her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine was caught off guard and stiffened, pushing herself off of him. He pulled away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apologies, I appear to have read that wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really are the biggest ass in all of Skyhold, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked offended.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just helped you through…something and now you think you can kiss me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, I get it. You’re a gorgeous man. Lots of women want to be with you but you don’t have to be such an ass to all of them. Pick like three at most.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed. “It’s not like I chase after them. They keep showing up in my office and jumping me and it is good stress release.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least a few of them are in love with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought it was all in good fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, so you’re an unaware ass.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To be perfectly honest, it has been a good distraction to say yes.” He put his head in his hands. “Even if it hasn’t been the most honourable way to act.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get it. You lived your whole life in the celibacy of the chantry and now you’re free and want to have a good time.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed. “I wish it was that simple.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s not simple about it?” She questioned. He made eye contact with her, opened his mouth and then shut it, hesitating. “Look, I just saw you on the ground. If you want me to keep it a secret, I can.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Women are a better vice than other ones I have had and I don’t like to be alone. There are…” He lifted his hands. She could visibly see them shaking. “Demons and consequences from my past that haunt me" She smiled up at her, "Please join me on the grass. I promise I won’t try to kiss you again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laid back down on the grass. Her eyes looking at the stars.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t make me regret this choice, Commander.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s my name, please call me Cullen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed, “Now why are we on the grass, Cullen?” He smiled at his name on her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So we can discuss the stars.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, what about the stars?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought a starry sky was the most beautiful sight that every existed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it not?” She whispered. The stillness of the night providing peace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now I clearly see I was wrong. You outshine the stars.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you always sound this ridiculous?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He propped himself up on his elbows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed, “I do sound pretty foolish don’t I?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just met you and I already feel smitten by you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh really?” She said unbelieving. Her eyebrows raised behind her mask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For what it is worth,” He smiled at her, “You’re the only woman in Skyhold I’ve ever kissed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” She laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like I said - these women throw themselves at me,” He pointed out, “I’ll be working and then they are undoing my breeches and putting my dick in their mouth. Or they bend over and ask me to help them so I take them from behind. How do you say no to that? I don’t think I’ve kissed a single one of them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine laughed so hard it hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, they rarely even try to kiss me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re just a handsome piece of meat, aren’t you?” She laughed. He laughed back. His side brushing against hers lightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess I am.” He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are captivating,” he said, “And the first person in a long time to call me an ass.” He smiled down at her. “May I kiss you again?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine’s mind weighed the options. On the one hand she just didn’t want to become another one of Cullen’s “girls”. On the other hand, this was a night she was supposed to just have fun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded and felt his lips gently brush against hers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker,” he whispered, “Are you always so captivating?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shut up,” she lightly punched him in the arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed her softly again. She kissed back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened earlier?” She asked him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I started to see myself somewhere we are not. Somewhere dark. Your touch brought me back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you see demons?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we have different demons, Commander.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen,” he corrected, “Tell me of your demons.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re from Kirkwall, are you not?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I lived there for a time but I’m from Fereldan,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah explains why you’re such an ass,” She smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what about Kirkwall?” He prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m from Darktown.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He eyes grew dark as he thought of the hunger, disparity and violence that existed in all the corners in Darktown.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My demons don’t look like the Chantry or Knight Commander Meredith,” She pointed out, “They are named hunger, men’s desire and the tip of dagger in a dark corner.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry you had to live through that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry you had to deal with Meredith. She was a real bitch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled lightly, “Yeah, she was,” He paused “Do you miss it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kirkwall?” She clarified.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shook her head, “Not at all. I spent the last decade working hard so I could leave and when Lady Cassandra was in Kirkwall, I asked her if she needed someone of my skills. I have never looked back."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I try not to.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But some days are harder than others?” She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It comes and goes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They laid in comfortable silence. The stars filling in the blanks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should go to bed, Cullen. It has been nice to talk.” She sat up on to her knees. He pushed himself up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d love to do it again sometime.” He smiled at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is unlikely.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I kiss you again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She leaned forward, her lips parting. He put his hand on his face and pulled her towards him. Kissing her softly and then a little more aggressively. She let him, pushing back against his lips. She felt his tongue brush inside her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me your name,” he asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Commander,” she whispered and stood up, brushing the grass from her skirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me when I can see you again,” he pleaded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pushed his body away and started to walk away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You already see me almost everyday,” she insisted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that were true, I would remember your face.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then it must not be that special.” She walked away leaving the Commander in the grass puzzled and confused. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Commander came down to the kitchen as usual but he didn’t seem interested in flirting with the staff as usual. He was pleasant but there was something different about him. He was almost polite and respectful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you heard the rumours?” Clarice asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I try not to,” Catherine pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apparently, the Commander met someone at the masquerade. He keeps asking about a woman with red hair but no one can pinpoint who it is.” Clarice looked up suspiciously at Catherine’s wrapped hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh and why is that?” She asked flatly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is so smitten with her. He won’t have anyone else. He has refused all the advances from the laundresses for weeks. They are all apparently very heart broken. And he barely even flirts with anyone anymore,” Clarice stated, “I wonder who the lucky lady is. If she even knows the spell she’s placed on him” Her eyes looking over at Catherine as she smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bread and pastries for dinner are completed and plated, Chef,” Catherine stated, “Permission to be dismissed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today had been a particularly busy day. A large group of nobles was visiting so Catherine had needed to work a bit later to make sure the dinner pastries were perfect. Dinner service was about to begin, the kitchen team working to ensure things were warm and delivered on time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, but I need you to make a dinner delivery first. All of the serving staff are too busy with the visiting nobles. They are very demanding.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you need, Chef?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take this basket of food up to Commander Cullen’s office. He isn’t joining in the festivities and the Inquisitor insisted we bring him up a plate at some point.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine hesitated. Would it be possible, the Commander wouldn't recognize her? She grabbed the basket, eager to end her day and rest. Hopefully she could just slide the basket in and leave. She knocked on the door to the Commander’s office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no response but the door creaked open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She heard a soft whimper. The Commander sat on his chair with his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander? I have your dinner.” She stated. He waved her over and she put the basket his desk. She glimpsed over at him. Pain and shock were woven in his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander?” She prompted. There was no response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, “Commander Cullen are you alright?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His reached his hand out shakily and put it over hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are real?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I am real,” she smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The demons around me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not real.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should lay down in bed Commander.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes I should.” She watched as he slowly climbed up the ladder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grabbed his basket of food and brought it up the ladder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you need a healer Commander?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darkness filled Cullen’s vision. Demons creeping out of the cracks. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw her. The woman from the party but she looked different now. When he looked at her, the movement in his visions stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No healers.” He managed to say.He bent over to untie his laces. She watched for a few moments as his hands trembled. “I can’t…” He looked up at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She let out a large breath of air and bent down, untieing his boots and slipping them off. She reached up and pulled off his tunic. He looked down at his breeches. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s where I draw the line, Commander.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He weakly smiled and crawled under the sheets. Every movement looking painful and difficult. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She went to go down the ladder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay,” he reached out, “Please. They are all around me. I don’t want to be alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walked over to the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am not a laundress you can convince to get into your bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t untie my boots, what do you think I will do?” He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t make me regret this choice.” His heart jumped now feeling confident it was the woman from the garden. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat down on the bed. He placed his head on her lap and grabbed her hand, placing it on his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really just go for what you want, don’t you? No consideration for boundaries?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When you touch me, there is stillness,” he whispered, “When you stop…” he shivered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gently ran her fingers through her hair. The furrows and pain in his face started to iron out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sat in silence like that for a while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I imagined you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you still are?” She jested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dreams are never pleasant,” he stated, “so it would be an anomaly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It grew dark.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander?” Silence. “I’m going to leave.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gently shifted his head and started to go down the ladder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, make it stop.” She looked over at the Commander. He was fast asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, not her,” he pleaded. He started to cry in his sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt her heart strings pull. He looked so vulnerable and upset.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She scolded herself as she laid down in the bed, snuggling up to Cullen’s back so he was the little spoon. She wrapped her arm around him,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shhh,” she whispered in his ear, “It’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The morning light hit Catherine’s face and she rolled over. Cullen was on his stomach propped up on one elbow looking over at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good Morning Beautiful.” His golden curls spilling over his eyes. He smiled at her mischievously. “You stayed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Fuck,” she said. “I must of fallen asleep. What time is it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An hour before breakfast. Lots of time for some fun.” His eyes traced down her body. “Your dress is so dirty. I could help you out of it.” He smirked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Maker. I am late.” She jumped out of the bed and started lacing her boots on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed at her waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could stay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I can’t. I am late for my duties.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Late?” He looked at her confused and looked down at her outfit and face, “Wait - you brought me a food basket - the flour on your dress. Mystery woman works in the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is none of your concern.” She stood up and started down the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The half naked Cullen stumbled out of bed after her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not important.” He climbed down the ladder as she reached the door of the office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When can I see you again?” He shouted after her as she ran down the ramparts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Catherine!! Where have you been?” Samantha questioned under her breath, “We told the Chef you were sick but we knew you weren’t in your bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got held up with something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or held up on someone?” Clarice teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss Catherine!” She snapped to attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Chef?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you feeling well enough to join us now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Chef. Must have eaten something funny last night. Much better now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Clarice is slow and we aren’t ready for breakfast service yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked down at the baking that needed to be done. Sighed and rolled up her sleeves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Catherine and Clarice arrived at the kitchen first almost every day. They started the oven and checked on the the doughs they had left overnight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice heard Catherine gasp. She brought a dough over to start working on it for the day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Catherine. Look at this.” Clarice pointed to an envelope on the table. “It’s for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” She picked up the envelope. It was addressed to Catherine, the red haired girl from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She opened the envelope.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Dearest Catherine,</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Did you know there is only one red-headed woman that works in the kitchen? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Thank you for staying with me the other night. I’d like to repay your efforts. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’ve heard you have Sunday evenings after Chantry service and Mondays off each week. Can I see you this Sunday? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>If yes, meet me in the garden after Chantry service. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The biggest ass in Skyhold. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice squealed as she read the letter over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who is it from?” She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one that matters.” Catherine insisted and she folded the note into her apron pocket, “We have work to do.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning there is some slight misogyny in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen worked late into the night in his office. His day been full of training recruits and he needed to catch up on the reports and make sure he was able to give the right reports to the Inquisitor in the War Room tomorrow. It would be a long evening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t help that he kept thinking of the woman from the kitchen. He didn’t understand why she was any different than all the other women in Skyhold.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first time he saw her in the garden, sitting in the grass, lit by only the star and moonlight, he could have swore he was dreaming. She was beautiful but only that - she didn’t give into him right away and part of him liked that. He liked that she seemed immune to what he looked like and what he said. It made for a good challenge. And she seemed more real, more raw than what he was used to. She had seen part of his pain and didn't run away. When she was there, it faded. She felt good. And her laugh and smile - he wanted to hear that laugh every day, see her smile as much as he could. He simply couldn't get enough of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she had been in his bed that morning. <em>Maker. </em>He had gotten an erection just seeing her in his bed. Smelling the soft scent of her on his pillows, her hair splayed out around her, her face and lips at peace. Her lips - how he longed to touch them, to kiss them, to feel them on his body. He had asked the laundress not to change his sheets. When he laid in them there was still the faint smell of her - the smell of a simple soap, bread and the slight must of her sweat. He didn’t want it to go away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the laundress had come the day after the party and stripped right in front of him. He didn’t feel anything. Sure she was a nice looking woman but she wasn’t <em>her</em>. Still, he had closed his eyes and fucked her. Visions of Catherine playing in his head - how she might look under him or riding him. He had come and told the laundress she wasn't the right woman. She had left crying. That was the last time he tried with any of the laundresses. Catherine was right. He had been an unaware ass. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Cullen smiled at the memory of the garden and the feeling of her lips on his. He pictured how they might feel wrapped around his shaft her staring up at him making eye contact. His breeches growing tighter. H</span> <span class="s1">e quickly undid the laces and pulled his penis out of his pants. Running his thumb across the tip and wrapping his hand around the shaft. He moved it up and down. He closed his eyes thinking of the curves of Catherine’s body, his hands run along them, between her thighs and parting her wet lips. He wished he could taste her, feel her on his fingers and feel her warmth around him. The thought sent convulsions through his body, his penis pulsing in his hand. His warmth erupting. He cleaned himself off. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to remember the last time he felt this burning in his chest, the need to just see a woman’s face, the way just the sound of her voice made him smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembered the beautiful red haired mage at Kinloch hold, Serafina. She was always in the library reading books. He was always in the library pretending to read so he could watch her. In hindsight it was easy to see that she always knew what he was doing but she played along. One late night in the stacks she had even kissed him. Cullen was just a teenage boy, never having felt a woman’s touch and just feeling her rub against his body and made him cream his breeches. He chuckled at the memory. It was one of the few good ones he had left from Kinloch hold. He knew the fate of Serafina. It had not been a good one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So,” he said to himself as he sat back down at his desk picking up his reports, “You have a woman that makes you feel like a teenage boy. And she doesn’t seem to like you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused and then shook his head, speaking aloud again, “But then again, why did she stay the night?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, there was another note in the kitchen. This time accompanied by three flowers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I saw these and thought of you. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice let out a light scream.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you go to the ball and meet someone?” She pestered, “What does he look like?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clarice, I went to the ball but someone has read more into what happened than is really there,” Catherine defended. She added wood to the oven and lit it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have red hair,” Clarice pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s you, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clarice, we don’t have time for these games.” Catherine picked up the flowers and placed them on a shelf high above their work station, “We have a lot of work to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice’s face was full of happiness as she pulled out a dough from the evening and started working with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For what it’s worth Catherine, I really hope it is you,” Clarice smiled up at her, “You deserve someone handsome and sweet.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like clockwork, the Commander arrived in the kitchen and sat at the serving counter placing his elbows on the counter.He smiled and politely greeted the flurry of skirts that came to see him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good Morning,” He smiled at them, “It smells lovely in here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you get a new apron?” He asked one of the younger woman that brought him some porridge. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned crimson and mumbled, “I made it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh well, it looks lovely. Really brings out your eyes,” he complimented. The woman beaming at him and rushing to bring him some toppings for the porridge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled at her eagerness, “I don’t need any of those. Have to watch my figure you know.” He patted his tight stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am sure leading an army would work off any gains from a bit of syrup,” Madam Vincent pointed out. He flashed a winning smile at her and ran a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just not as young as I used to be. Not like you, Madam Vincent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The head chef cooed and pulled up a chair to talk to Cullen. She quickly scolded the women around her and they returned to their work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Were you able to find who you were looking for Commander?” Madam Vincent dropped her voice so low Catherine could barely hear her. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine froze. She was facing away from the Commander so she couldn’t see how they conversation progressed without making it obvious. She took out a tray of pastries from the oven and put in another. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes I was. Thank you for your help. I’m not sure she has found what she is looking for.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madam Vincent laughed, “I’m sure she will come around, Commander.” The head chef got up and returned to her duties. Scolding the women around her to return to theirs. The Commander soon sitting alone at serving table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine turned around to put the baking tray on the table. She started to lift the pastries off of the baking tray on to a cooling rack so they could be filled closer to service. She let her eyes wander momentarily upwards to Cullen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was staring right at her. Her eyes meeting his amber ones for a moment. A glint of mischief in them. His golden hair falling slightly across his eyes. He pushed it back with one hand. He slightly raised an eyebrow at Catherine - a secret smile spreading across his face twitching at his scar. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine returned a straight face. She was sweaty from the heat of the oven and covered in flour. She wasn’t in the mood for his antics. She refocussed on her work and noticed Cullen return to reading the reports he had with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could feel his eyes on her several times as she worked watching her fill the pastries,especially when she reached up to get a tool or ingredient or bent over to reach into the oven. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked over and caught him staring. She gave him an unimpressed look. He chuckled. He beckoned her over with his hand and smirked at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you have an admirer,” Samantha pointed out as they filled cream horns.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice beamed up at her, “You were the red headed woman from the party, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine rolled her eyes but Samantha picked up on a slight blush forming on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker’s balls, you were. Did you fuck?” She smirked at Catherine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We just talked,” Catherine retorted, “It was nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t seem like nothing to me.” Samantha teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice lightly squealed, “Go talk to him.” She pushed at Catherine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine scowled at her, “I am trying to do my job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice grabbed two cream horns and put them on a plate pushing them into her hands. “Now you are doing part of your job. Serving food to soldiers.” She pushed at Catherine’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Catherine reluctantly walked over to Cullen. </span> <span class="s1">As soon as he noticed her walking forward, he watched every step she took. His eyes outlining her hips and legs as if memorizing her.<br/>She placed the plate on the table in front of him.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here?” She whispered at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I come here every morning,” he pointed out and grabbed a cream horn from the plate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you don’t usually stay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t realize I was missing such a show,” he smirked at her, “I could watch you bend over into the ovens all day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are such a perv,” she snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? Do you like it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m trying to work. I have a job to do,” she quietly scolded, “Would you like if I came and watched you train troops?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really would,” he smirked up at her, “I get real sweaty. I’m often shirtless. You might like it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re cute when you pretend you’re mad.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not pretending,” she insisted but the corners of her mouth slightly twitched upwards. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned forward, lightly touching her hand. “Promise me you’ll come meet me Sunday.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will not.” She scowled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put his elbows on the serving table, “Then I don’t know when I’ll see you again so I might as well stay and watch the show.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are an ass.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve pointed that out already,” he ran a hand through his hair, “You should get back to work before your assistant passes out. I don’t think she’s breathed the whole time you were over here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine looked back and noticed several other women watching her talk to the Commander. Clarice watching with utmost attention. She did look like she was holding her breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to go, Commander," she whispered to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that what you really want me to do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” she hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then promise me you’ll meet me Sunday?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. Just leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got up with a satisfied look on his face grabbing the second cream horn off of the plate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really know how to make the best cream horns.” He pointed out as he licked some of the whipped filling out of the middle of the pastry making eye contact with her, “Absolutely delicious.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gave him an unimpressed look but Cullen could see the sides of her lips twitching upwards trying to hide a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He winked at her and left the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen sat in the main dining area for breakfast to start. He rested his chin on one hand. He thought about his interaction with Catherine this morning. He could have sworn he was starting to break her icy exterior but it had taken so much just for her to agree to Sunday. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cassandra slid on to the bench beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look deep in thought,” she stated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled, “Affairs of the heart are complicated.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cassandra laughed at him, “Is another laundress mad you slept with her friend?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think so,” he admitted, “I haven’t seen a laundress in weeks. They started coming when I’m not around.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cassandra laughed, “They have heard you are after a mysterious redhead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know about that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You asked half of Skyhold about her - everyone knows.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker, that’s embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you are still looking for her?” Cassandra leaned forward. The hopeless romantic side of her hoping for a happy ending, someone to finally tame the Commander. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I’ve found her and she is…” he paused, breathing out a heavy sigh, “exquisite.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what’s the problem?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My usual methods don’t seem to be working.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean you found a woman who won’t just get in to your bed because you said she was pretty and smiled at her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.” Cassandra looked satisfied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She will make you work for it. It will be good for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kitchen staff entered the hall bringing up breakfast. His eyes followed Catherine’s body as she gently placed a tray of pastries on the serving table. Cullen lost track of what Cassandra was saying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen?” Cassandra waved her hand in front of his face. Following where his gaze went. The woman in question not even glancing over him. He snapped to attention and looked back at her, “You really are smitten.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s terrible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think it’s quite romantic.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a woman,” Cullen pointed out, “What should I do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Try to think about her needs and not just your sword. If she sees that you care about her and the Maker smiles down on you, then she might care back.” Cassandra got up to go grab some breakfast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine made her way from the kitchens to her room. She heard the clanging of swords in the courtyard and hesitated at one of the pillars. She glanced over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The troops were in pairs sparing. The Inquisitor and Cullen sparing together - both shirtless. Catherine noticed the not so small group of woman sitting on a bench to the side watching them. She rolled her eyes. There was no reason for them to be shirtless except to put on a show.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she had to admit it was a show.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both men were strong and chiseled and their sword work showed it off. Their shoulders and arm muscles flexing with the blows and parries. Catherine admired Cullen’s sharp shoulder blades, his defined abs and the muscular V leading down to his breeches. She allowed herself a moment to think of running her hands down his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked up as Cullen made eye contact with her. A smile forming on his lips - right as the Inquisitor's shield made contact with his body and he tripped into the dirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine giggled to herself and walked back to her room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Inquisitor held out his hand and helped Cullen up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that about? Felt like you left that open for me on purpose,” He noted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen brushed off his breaches. He was covered in dirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got distracted for a moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Inquisitor laughed, "Too much of an audience for you today?'</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They wiped the sweat and dirt from their chests and started to clean the weapons and gear they had been using. A good leader always had to lead by example and good weapon care was no exception. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So are you in for a few drinks at the tavern tonight. I want to talk to that barmaid again,” The Inquisitor grinned, “Her tits are divine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could join you for a drink or two.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think that the two of us together could get that barmaid. I know she’s not really your type but she does like you more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Cullen rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She is hot. Think about her lips wrapped around your dick. Those tits slapping against each other. I’ll take her from behind. We both leave satisfied.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not interested right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The inquisitor stopped cleaning his blade and looked up at Cullen. “So this redhead thing is real?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe it. She must have a real tight pussy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen hesitated and ignored the comment. A light blush forming on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait,” The Inquisitor lowered his sword, “You are this <em>into</em> this woman and you haven’t even sheathed yourself inside her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re fucked.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen silently agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen left the tavern with a headache. It was later than he should be up. The alcohol wearing off and lyrium withdrawal seeping in. He muscles felt sore and tired. It didn’t seem like he was going to sleep much tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had watched the Inquisitor make out with the barmaid and start to finger her under the table before he left. Usually he wouldn’t have cared. Tonight it felt almost dirty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He made his way to the baths. It was late enough that no one would be in them. He could relax in the quiet for bit before trying to get some sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sank into the hot water closing his eyes. Letting the heat relax his muscles and ease the tension in his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard the door to the bathhouse close and the light patter of feet on the floor. The splash of someone entering another one of the baths. They started singing as they washed. The signing was not great but it had a strange home-like quality for Cullen. His mother had often sung as she did chores in the house. It had never been very good singing but it made her happy. He smiled at the sound. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The singing stopped abruptly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine looked over at the other baths and saw Cullen sitting there. His chest above the water glistening wet. Soft curls on his head. His eyes closed and his lips in a small smile. <em>Maker</em>. He was a handsome man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he heard the woman cuss and opened his eyes. He saw the familiar brown eyes make boring holes into his. Red hair slicked down. The rest of her hidden below the side of the bath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you seriously following me everywhere?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you believe this was just a happy coincidence?” He asked, “I really thought no one would be here at this time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one usually is but I start work soon,” she pointed out, “Have you even been to bed?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope,” he noticed that she hadn’t moved from her hidden position. He remembered Cassandra's advice to think of her needs. “Would you like me to turn around?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” she mumbled. He did as she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could hear her washing her hair and body, splashing in the water. Just the thought of her naked behind him made the blood rush to his crotch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could help you?” He suggested sounding a bit too hopeful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a big girl. I can do it myself.” She retorted. A few more moments of silence passed. “You can turn around now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned around almost a bit too eagerly, leaning against the side of the bath. She sat at the edge of the water wrapped in a towel. Her shoulders and collar bone exposed. Her feet hanging in to the other bath. She ran a comb through her wet hair. His eyes watching her every movement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you here this early?” She asked. He saw a tiny bit of fire in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had a headache and sore muscles,” He sheepishly admitted, “And I knew that trying to sleep tonight wouldn’t go well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your demons?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, my demons.” His eyes traced her collarbone. He couldn’t help but thinking about kissing it, gently biting it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise, I did not know you would be here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine examined his face for dishonesty but didn’t seem to find any. Silence enveloped them as she finished combing her hair. She stood up and twirled her finger in the air. Cullen turned around again so she could dress.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw you watching me sparring yesterday.” He pointed out, “Did you like what you saw?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine paused, her hands hesitating as she pulled her shift over her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” she admitted, “I never said you weren't a handsome man.” She pulled her dress on over and started to lace up her boots. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled himself out of the water and grabbed a towel. He didn’t even try to hide himself. He just slowly started to dry himself off. Her eyes fell down to his swollen member. The rumours were true. He was well endowed. Her mind started to wander about what it would feel like inside her. Heat building between her thighs. She averted her eyes but it was too late. He knew she had been staring. She could see it in the smugness of his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why do I feel like you hate me?” He asked wrapping the towel around his waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t hate you, Cullen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just don’t like how you treat women,” She said matter of factly as she gathered up her items, “And I’m not willing to become just another woman you’ve fucked in this keep.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen paused looking over at her understanding washing over him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should get some sleep Commander and I should be in the kitchen.” She turned and left the room. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what are you going to wear tomorrow?” Clarice inquired. Her eyes full of hope.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine kneaded the dough in front of her, “A clean dress? Something like this.” She gestured down to her plain kitchen garment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!?” Clarice looked shocked, “You need something a little different, something more…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Slutty,” Samantha finished.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would rather not.” Catherine flatly stated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A nice V neck, maybe a little slit up the leg,” Samantha suggested, “It would give some easy access.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no intention of providing easy access,” Catherine kneaded the dough aggressively, “I am only doing this so he will finally leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice looked disappointed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Samantha looked pensive, “He probably wants you because you feel like an unattainable prize. If you let him fuck you, maybe then he’ll be over you and leave you alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would you suggest that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think he’s probably a good lay,” Samantha shrugged, “Why else would women keep throwing themselves at him?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you think I should fuck him and then we’ll all be left in peace.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s worth trying out,” Samantha paused, “I don’t think you’ve ridden a cock in ages. It could be good for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t need to ride a cock to feel satisfaction in my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah yes, you have your work.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s very admirable,” Clarice piped up, “Plus the Chantry says -“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut it, Clarice,” The two women snapped in unison.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice and Catherine wrapped up their Sunday morning baking and helped serve breakfast. Catherine was ready for the evening and the next day off even if she was nervous to meet the Commander later. He had respected her wished and hadn't come to the kitchen in a few days. She didn't want to admit it but she was excited to see his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine walked towards the tables of kitchen ladies when she felt a tug on her sleeve. It was Clarice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?” She raised one eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come with me,” Clarice demanded, a pleading look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine sighed and followed the young woman back to their quarters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She entered Clarice’s room and was immediately surrounded by six younger women. Clarice was in a room with six beds. It was loud and messy and in the middle someone had managed to drag in a large tub.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is this about?” Catherine hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are going to help you get ready.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely not.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” Clarice begged, “please let us.” The women all looked so eager, so excited. Pleading in their eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of the ladies clapped excitedly. Another giggled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They led her over to the bath first. Catherine stripped and entered it. Nudity wasn’t a problem when you shared a room and bathhouse with others. It was hot and smelled of lavender oils.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you get this bath in here?” Catherine asked, “And where did you get lavender oil?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you know...with help,” Clarice beamed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine washed the flour off of her body and face. The morning’s sweat and stressed being stripped away. One of the other women handed her a small bottle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s this?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s for your hair. After you wash it with soap, rub this in your hair.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine finished lathering her body and hair and rubbed a small amount of oil in her hair - again the smell of lavender.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She got out of the tub and started to dry herself off. The coarse towel rubbing against her skin. Clarice handed her a vial.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This goes all over your skin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rubbed the oil on her shoulders and arms, down her chest and stomach, her legs and thighs. Her skin absorbed it. It left her soft and smooth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked up to one of the women staring at her. They made eye contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your figure it lovely. Something to be a jealous of. It’s no wonder he wants you.” It was one of laundresses Leandra had mentioned - Carolyn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” Catherine started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop. Don’t worry. We are just happy for you.” Carolyn came over and started brushing Catherine’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you all doing this? You must have spent a fortune.” Catherine asked her quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It gives them hope.” Carolyn smiled and gestured to the other women in the room who were getting other things ready.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They think that if you can succeed with the Commander. If he can choose you, then they can have someone choose them - maybe another soldier or even a noble. That they don’t have to work as staff their whole life.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine felt the Carolyn patting her hair dry, working through the knots.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what do you think?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a fools dream but we are in a war. It’s better to have some glimmer of hope than nothing.” The woman admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked over at the other women, “She is ready for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They squealed and came over. Their hands all over Catherine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two women worked at her hair. Curling and using pins and rollers and serums until it fell in perfectly sultry soft curls. Another two women started to apply pastes to her face. Catherine closed her eyes, it made it easier. She wasn't used to being made up or fussed over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine was happy when the women finally stepped back. They all cooed at their work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And now for the final piece,” Clarice smiled and she placed a dress on the bed in front of Catherine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where did you get this?” She asked Clarice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bought it ages ago. I was saving it to wear on a special occasion.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine slipped on the dress. The women gasped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would fuck you right now if I could,” a voice came from the doorway. Catherine looked up to make eye contact with Samantha.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do I look like?” They didn’t have a looking glass in the small room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look like the hottest countess I’ve ever seen,” Samantha admitted walking around her, “I would be surprised if the Commander was the only man chasing you after today.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What time is it?” Catherine asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve been here for hours. Service will end shortly.” Clarice smiled, “You should be on your way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked around the room the women. They all were beaming, thoroughly satisfied with their work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Catherine smiled, “This has been too much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nonsense,” Clarice started to push her out of the room, “It’s been just the right amount.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, don’t let us down,” Carolyn piped up and the women closed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine trusted that the women had made her up but she didn’t expect the immediate change in attention she got. She left the service women’s hallway and opened the door to the courtyard. A conversation halted as three soldiers immediately drank her in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My lady,” One lightly kneeled, “Are you lost?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, I’m fine,” she smiled at him politely. The boy blushed. Maker, she must look like a noble.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can escort you anywhere in the keep,” The boy pushed putting a hand on her arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said I am fine,” she scolded and walked across the courtyard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine wasn’t used to the eyes that followed her. The gazes suffocated her from all side. She avoided eye contact. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What have these women done to me. </em> She thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine felt nervous. She hadn’t been on a date since Kirkwall and they had never been with anyone of a higher stature. She silently scolded herself. <em>Do you even want this?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She entered the garden and saw Cullen sitting on a bench. Flowers on the bench beside him. He was looking around the garden absent-mindedly. His golden hair slicked back. He wore a simple dark blue tunic and his usual tight black breeches. He looked relax. Catherine couldn’t help but think about how handsome he looked in the sunlight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She saw his eyes fall on her. His face changed immediately and his body stiffened. His mouth slightly open in surprise. His eyes tracing down her body entranced as though nothing else existed around them. Her drank her in. A look of satisfaction in her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen couldn’t believe his eyes. The kitchen woman had already looked beautiful but in front of him was nothing short of a goddess. She looked more exquisite than any noble woman he had every seen. Her hair fell in soft red waves framing her face and down her back. Her face - porcelain with soft red cheeks, dark eyes and her lips - a soft red painted bow. And then the dress - <em>Maker, the dress - </em>emerald green fabric clung to her arms in long tight sleeves. The neckline was wide, a generous V plunging to her navel, the slight hint of her breasts showing. The fabric hugged tightly to her hips, so much so he could see the outline of her hip bone as she walked towards him. A dramatic slit going up the front, opening and closing as she walked towards him revealing flashes of her calves and thighs. He wanted nothing more than to push the dress up past her hips, shoving the neckline out the way as he grabbed her breasts. He felt himself harden slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good Afternoon, Commander,” She smiled down at him. His breath felt stuck inside himself. After a moment he forced himself to talk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good Afternoon, Catherine,” He fumbled nervously and grabbed the flowers beside him, thrusting them at her awkwardly, “These are for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Maker what is happening to me. Pull yourself together Cullen.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grabbed them from him, bringing them up to her face. She looked up at him coyly from the bouquet. He needed to kiss her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Commander.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, call me Cullen,” He asked. He stood up and held out his arm for her, “Walk with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To her surprise, the Commander lead her in to the keep and then over to the door to the Inquisitor’s quarters. He opened the door. She hesitated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, Catherine,” he smiled, “This isn’t a trap. There is just the two of us and we aren’t even going up the stairs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked up into his pleading eyes, the amber irises softly begging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walked through the door. The Commander gestured not to the staircase but to a ladder going down into a pit below. He started going down the ladder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please come.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hesitantly followed. Silently happy that none of the other women’s shoes had fit her and she didn’t have to wear their heels. Instead she had donned simple flat day shoes instead of her usual boots.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen couldn’t help but glance up as she descended the ladder above him. He could see the outline of her shins, the curves of her thighs. The bottom of her supple ass. The dark panties covering her sex. He missed the next rung, slipping slightly. He caught himself. <em>Maker, save me. </em>He longed to run his face along her underwear, slip a finger into her warmth. He cleared his throat and reached the ground. Holding out his hand waiting. He could feel the crimson on his face when she made it down and met his gaze. She slid her hand into his and looked up at his bright red face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You looked up my skirt, didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t need to answer. His smirk said it all. She punched him in the arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are a sick man.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am,” he admitted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He led her over to small door and opened it revealing a large balcony hanging over the edge of the mountain side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mountain scape in front of them was enough to take her breath away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Cullen,” she gasped raising her hands to her mouth, “This is incredible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not many people know this spot is here since there isn’t any easy way to get down here,” he admitted, “I thought you might like it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked around the balcony and noticed a small set up on the floor. A blanket and a few pillows with a basket beside them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He came up beside her and put his hand on the small of her back, his other hand finding her face. He pushed her body toward his. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look exquisite,” he whispered and leaned down forward her lips. She sheepishly looked away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He softly kissed her cheek instead inhaling the scent of lavender and feeling the softness of her skin on his lips. He shivered slightly. He stepped away and walked towards the blanket settling himself down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She leaned over the edge of the balcony, her red hair trailing in the wind. He watched her dressed up with the mountain scenery behind her - a forbidden princess in a fairytale. He poured some wine and laid some treats out on the blanket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Join me?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked over at the Commander, laying on the blanket, comfortably propped up on some pillows, a wine glass in his hand. He looked like nervous, almost worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walked over to him and settled herself down beside him on the blanket wrapping her legs under her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took the glass of wine in her hand and gently sipped it. She noticed the Commander down his and pour himself another one, his hands slightly shaking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen finished the glass of wine quickly. His stomach full of knots, his tongue tied. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say. He tried to fill himself with liquid courage. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She broke the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw you at Kirkwall once.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked over at her, worried at what might come next. He hadn’t often entered Darktown unless it was to drag an apostate out of there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was looking out at the mountains, her eyes slowly finding her way back to his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was by the Chantry in Hightown. I was working at one the estates by then. You interfered with a bunch of men having their way with a woman in the alley. You saved her life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen tried to remember the incident but things like that happened in Kirkwall all the time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you know it was me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew who you were already. The noblewoman I worked for had been trying to convince the Knight Commander to let you marry her daughter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen chuckled, “I do remember that. She was a persistent woman. Her daughter, I think, was more interested in books than men.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You looked like you were from a children’s novel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” He stammered out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The golden haired knight in shining armour saving the women of the streets.” Catherine smiled, “It gave me hope that someone might save me if I found myself in a similar situation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not proud of the things that I did in Kirkwall,” he admitted. His eyes downcast. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” she looked over at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why else would you have left? You were given the highest templar post in the city and you gave it all up to join a rag tag group in Haven?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I forgot you were in Haven.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We joined the Inquisition at the same time,” she pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know how I missed you before,” he made eye contact with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well you seemed to have your hands <em>very </em>busy,” she jested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled, “Some might say it was more of my cock.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed at his brazenness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, they would say that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt a cool breeze come off the mountains. He grabbed the spare blanket he had placed off to the side and gently draped it over her shoulders, his fingers lightly grazing her collar. He hesitated a moment longer than he should of, his eyes making contact with hers. She lightly blushed. The flush of her skin filling him with warmth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat back down trying to control his urge to push her against the ground and claim her. His breathing slightly changed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine had seen the desire in his eyes and felt pride as he sat back down, not even trying to kiss her. She felt almost shocked. He was trying to be respectful and she had to admit,<em> it was hot. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you warm enough?” He asked, concern in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Almost.” She inched closer to him so that she was touching his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her back. She leaned in. He smelled of elderflower and oakmoss. His body felt rigid and hard next to her. She felt warmth building between her legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me about young Cullen,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled, “Young Cullen was a hopeless romantic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” She prodded and leaned more of her body weight against him. He snuggled her in close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw the templars in Honnleath when I was a boy. They looked so stoic, fighting against the injustices of the world. My mother had read me stories of knights saving damsels. To a young boy, the templars looked like the knights of the tales. I told my sister, Mia, I would be a templar when I was only eight. She laughed in my face.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled at memory, “It wasn’t such a joke when I left Honnleath to join the templars at thirteen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you just have the one sister?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, there is also Rosalie and my brother, Branson.” His voice was filled with pride and a tinge of sadness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are they now?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They moved to South Reach after the blight. My parents were not so lucky,” he looked away from her out at the mountains to save some face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry to hear that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about your parents? In Darktown?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I have no idea,” she admitted, “You don’t really have parents in Darktown. More just other filthy kids. Some slightly older that can take care of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were an urchin?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed, “Yes, some people call it that - but I learned to bake. I worked my way out of there and here we are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That must have been hard. You should be proud.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sat in silence for a bit. She started to trace her fingers on his chest, creeping further along it as he didn’t stop her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could hear his heart beat faster, his breathing change. He left out a low moan as she touched his cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you kiss me, Cullen?” She whispered leaning her face towards his, lips slightly parted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you would never ask.” He kissed her hungrily bringing their bodies close. She let out a soft moan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They laid on the blankets facing each other, softly kissing, hands outlining each others’ faces. He never pushed or tried for more - justhungrily kissed her over and over as if he could never get enough of her lips and face. They laid softly kissing and talking for what felt like hours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It began to grow dark. It was nearing 8PM and Catherine yawned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine couldn’t remember the last time she had let someone get so close to her or felt so relaxed spending a whole day chatting about nothing. Cullen punctuating the conversation with soft kisses or gentle touches. He felt as if he could stay there forever frozen in that moment and be happy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She got colder and curled up on Cullen’s lap, his arms folding around her. He felt her weight on him. His chest bursting with happiness. He looked down at his face, peaceful and serene. She had fallen asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very short insomnia fuelled chapter. Hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen woke to a quiet whimpering. He pushed himself off the hard floor and looked over at his bed. Catherine lay in her clothes from the day before, thrashing in her sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard her whisper, “Please, stop, please.” Another whimper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kneeled beside the bed and gently stroked her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shhhh, it’ll be okay,” he soothed, “No one can hurt you here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes fluttered open locking on to his amber gaze. It was soft and concerned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where am I?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled lightly, “You’re in my bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw panic and fire fill her eyes. He quickly soothed, “You fell asleep yesterday and I didn’t know where your bed was so I brought you here. You slept through the whole journey over. You must have been quite exhausted. I promise I did not do anything aside from carry you and place you in this bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fire in her eyes quieted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you on the floor?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rubbed his hand on the back of this neck. “I thought you might think my motives were impure if I climbed into bed with.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They aren’t impure?” She jested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed, “Well, not <em>all</em> of them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat up and placed her feet on the ground beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should go so you can sleep in your bed.” She started to stand but stopped as his arm fell on her forearm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or you could stay?” His eyes pleaded with her, “I’ll be a perfect gentleman. I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not exactly dressed to sleep.” She gestured at the emerald green dress she had worn all day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen pulled off his linen undershirt shirt and held it out to her.“You can wear this instead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled and climbed into the bed wearing only his smalls. Her eyes traced his body in the moonlight. His chiseled back, firm bottom and defined muscular legs. She shivered slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine sat on the edge of the bed, her back facing Cullen. “I’ll need your help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hands found the buttons on the back of her dress and started undoing them. As each inch of pale skin was exposed, he felt his erection growing. He resisted the urge to run his fingers along her bare spine -  to bite softly at the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Close your eyes,” she requested. He clamped them shut. Catherine slipped off the dress and pulled his shirt over her head, “It’s okay now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened his eyes and immediately felt the breath taken out of him. The moonlight shining through the hole in the ceiling fell perfectly on Catherine. He immediately regretted his promise to behave. The sight of her in his shirt drove him wild. A feeling of possession growing in his chest. <em>She looks like she is mine, </em>he thought. The shirt clung to her body in ways he hadn’t expected and stopped mid thigh. His eyes tracing her slender legs up and hesitating at the hemline. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker’s breath,” he whispered breathlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She climbed into bed and laid down beside him. “You promised me -“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He interrupted, “I have every intention behaving.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She kissed him softly on the lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight Cullen,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both drifted back to sleep</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine woke up the next morning as light hit her face. She could feel Cullen’s warmth against her. His stomach firmly pressed against her back. He had entangled her in his limbs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had to admit his body felt pleasant against her. She could feel his hardened chest against her back. His thick morning wood pushed against her ass. His leg was wrapped over her hip and his arm had snuck its way under the baggy shirt, firmly grasping her breast.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmmm?” He muzzled his face into her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened to being a gentleman,” she teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slowly opened his eyes and began registering the situation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It appears my body had other plans,” he laughed and peeled his leg off her hip. He slowly and reluctantly let go of her breast, accidentally grazing her nipple with his fingers. She involuntarily let out a low moan. Cullen felt her moan reverberate in his chest. His penis twitched at her back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My, my, Catherine,” he purred into her ear, “How can you expect me to be a gentleman with that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blushed, “I…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out a low growl into her ear, “That was so hot.” She felt his fingers trace the top of her underwear, “I wonder what other sounds you make.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She giggled. He ran his fingers along the edges of her underwear and tops of her thighs. She breathed out sharply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked up at his face. He was intently watching her body, drinking it in. He leaned over and kissed the crease of her pelvis.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen,” she gasped, her voice dripping with lust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know kitten,” he softly whispered as he ran his fingers over the fabric of her underwear lingering on her sex. He kissed the fabric over her lips breathing hot air onto her. She whimpered and pushed up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey now,” he jokingly scolded, “No need to rush me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bells in the courtyard tolled seven.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He groaned, “I am sorry sweet Catherine. It may be your day off but it seems my duty calls." He kissed her softly on the mouth. She kissed him back hard and tried to pull him back down to the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled, “While I appreciate your sudden change in heart, today is the one day I can’t be late.” He kissed her again, “As much as I’d like to stay here in bed with you all day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got up and pulled the covers up to her chin. He made his way over to the a small washbasin and splashed water on his face. She watched as he brought a straight razor to his face removing the accumulated stubble. He ran an oil through his hair and started putting on his clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not sure how to get rid of this right now,” he gestured to his obvious erection smirking at her and raising his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could think of some ideas,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will have to show me sometime.” He leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead, “You are the sexiest woman who has ever been in my bed. I want nothing more than to climb back into that bed with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed her chin and kissed her. He felt her melt into the kiss. “Please tell me I can see you again.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would like that,” she whispered, “I’m off next Sunday?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will count down every moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed her aggressively trailing his fingers down her jaw. He let her go as he walked to the ladder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is a laundress shift in the cupboard if you need something less conspicuous to wear. Although, I’d much rather you wore my shirt across the courtyard.” He winked at her. She tossed a pillow at him. He laughed heartily and made his way down the ladder and out the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine fell back into the bad. She squealed lightly. <em>Had she just? What was she doing?  </em>She shook her head. <em>Maker, he was hot.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thought about his hands on her body and reached under his sheets. They smelled of him. She had the day off, might as well stay awhile. She reached into her underwear, parting her now soaking lips encircling her pearl until the warmth built up. She slipped a finger inside of herself and massaged her insides until she felt the walls tighten around her, the release spreading up through her spine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine pulled herself out of Cullen’s bed much later than she would have liked to admit. Walking over to the cupboard to find the laundress shift. Cullen was right, it would be the least conspicuous thing she could wear back to her room. She pulled the shift out and heard a loud thump as something hit the floor. It was a small wooden box. Its contents rolled out on to the floor.The blue vials on the ground around her - lyrium. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine carefully washed Clarice’s green dress and hung it to dry in the woman’s room. She knew she would find it there when she returned from her work. She looked around at the six tidy beds and night stands and scrawled a quick note on a piece of parchment - she at least owed them that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I had a wonderful time. Thank you for everything.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine walked back to her room, pulled the laundress shift off and flopped on to her bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled as she thought of the day and the morning. A small furrow forming on her brow as she remembered the lyrium vials. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What had I been expecting? </em>She thought to herself. <em>He is a templar. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>—</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen flopped into his bed. It had been a long day of training and meetings - longer than he anticipated. He could feel a headache building from the tension in the back of his skull. He pulled his blankets over him. He could faintly smell Catherine in the sheets. He smiled to himself as he thought of the morning and quietly cursed his responsibilities. He chuckled at the thought of Catherine pushing up at him - her quiet noises. He couldn’t wait to see her again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen rolled over to blow out his candles but hesitated. His eye caught his lyrium kit sitting on top of his cupboard. He hadn’t left it there. He never left it out in the open, better to keep it hidden and away from visually tempting him. He pushed himself out of bed and opened the cupboard door. Understanding washed over him, this is where the laundress shift had been - the one he told Catherine to use. She knew about the lyrium then.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panic pulled at the edges of his mind. What would she think? She must know templars used lyrium. Would she still think he was one of them? After all he and the templars had done at Kirkwall, would she even want to see him again? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slumped on to the edge of the bed. The lyrium kit in his hands. Its gentle humming softly calling to him. Rage and embarrassment building inside him. He hurled the kit at the wall. It spilled open, one of the vials breaking open. The lyrium spilled on the floor now screaming at his veins. His body violently shaking at his need for it. He longed to feel the familiar hum pulsing through his veins. The tension from earlier blooming into his forehead, his eyes seeing small spots and auras. He fell back on to the bed into a deep sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw Catherine above him, straddling him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this what you want Commander?” She giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not here.” He stated, “Leave me alone.” He tried to roll on to his side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not what you really want,” the demon stroked the side of his hip. Catherine’s red hair trailing on his face. “I could help you with your problem.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t need your help.” Cullen insisted, “Please, leave.” He begged with the demon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t want me to leave this morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not her.” He shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But she saw your naughty secret. You think she’ll come back now?” The demon laughed, “You could at least have me. I will keep your secret. I’ll give you everything you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.” He muttered and thrashed in his sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine entered the kitchen and was surprised to find the ovens’ fires lit already. Clarice starting on the first of the pastry doughs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She beamed at Catherine, “So how was he? I mean it? How was it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine laughed at the young woman’s eagerness. “It was a perfectly lovely evening. The Commander took me to a secret balcony that overlooks the mountains. It was beautiful. We had a picnic and talked.” She sighed slightly, “It was a very pleasant day. He was a gentleman in all sense of the word.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you stay the night?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice’s face grew red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But nothing happened,” Catherine insisted, “We just kissed and cuddled.” She laughed lightly, “He actually was sleeping on the floor when I woke up.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice smiled, “While that sounds nice.” Clarice beat into the dough, “People might talk now you know? They will think you are just like the others.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine paused. He heart faltering slightly. She knew that would happen but something else creeped into her mind. “I don’t know that I am not just like the others. The Commander seems nice enough but we are kitchen staff and he leads our armies. That is a big difference.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice looked up at her, “Did he make you feel like it was a difference?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine shook her head, “No, he made me feel like we had just met at a village fair or tavern. That we were both just people in this big mess of the world.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice sighed, “He is very dreamy. I would have given anything to be you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The week dragged by. Cullen was so busy he hadn’t even had the opportunity to go to the kitchen and see Catherine or leave her any small notes. The week and the lyrium withdrawal drained him. He was kept going by the fact he would soon see Catherine’s shining face. He couldn’t wait. He thought of the wind in her hair, the crisp mountain breeze around them. His mind wandered to her lips and down the neckline of that emerald dress. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snapped back to the map in front of him. “Uh, yes?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where in Thedas are you?” Leliana snapped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glanced down at the map and chuckled lightly, “I guess my mind was somewhere near Kirkwall.” He smirked guilty, “What did I miss?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Sunday chant filled the room. Catherine stared nervously down at her plain dress. Would the Commander still want her if she wasn’t dressed up? If she wasn’t the woman at the masquerade party? She was just a baker. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stood to recount the chant with the others. Her eyes looking up and quickly scanning the room, falling upon a pair of amber eyes staring at her. She met them. Cullen smiled and winked at her. His gaze fell forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">He looked tired, purple rings around his eyes. His posture seemed stiff.</p><p class="p1"><em>Must be under a lot of stress.</em> Catherine thought. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waited outside the door of the Chantry for her nervously shifting his weight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander, do you have a moment?” It was Josephine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really Josie,” He admitted, “I am waiting - “ His voice trailed off as his eyes found Catherine in the crowd. She beamed as their eyes met and walked towards him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I see,” Josephine nodded, “Another time then.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen’s eyes drank in the sight of Catherine. It has been a full week since he saw. Last time, she had sparkled with the radiance of high noble. Today she tugged at something similar, something closer to home. Her hair was in a simple braid, tied to one side. She wore a plain but clean dress - standard issue of what most of the kitchen staff owned. Cullen wanted all of it. His heart skipped a beat as she moved to be within a single pace of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello Catherine,” He smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander,” She nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He held his arm out for her. She hesitantly hooked hers in his as she noticed eyes from all angles falling upon them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was beaming, “Shall we have a late lunch in the tavern?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sat at a corner booth a respectable distance a part. Catherine’s eyes wandered around the place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen ordered them some drinks and food. They chatted through the pleasantries about their weeks and the latest news from the Inquisitor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their food arrived. Catherine picked up her cutlery and looked over at Cullen. He flashed her a smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never been in here,” She admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? We’ve been here for months,” He exclaimed, “How could you not?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I go to bed after dinner,” she explained, “When would I come here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Didn’t you want to find some strapping young lads to bring back to your room?” He teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine blushed, “The soldiers here are barely men. I’m not sure they wouldn’t cream their breeches before they even made it to a bed.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen laughed heartily, “That is completely fair. There are a couple that are older that might suit your fancy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah yes, the older soldiers,” she smirked at them, “I’ve heard stories that suggest…” She shook her head and blushed lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen drank in the light blush on her cheeks. Warmth building in his chest. She looked beautiful. He pushed her further, “Suggest what?”. His smile and eyes full of mischief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They might not know how to please a woman,” Catherine spat out and immediately raised her drink to her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt the Commander’s hand on her thigh. The warmth of his hand spreading tendrils of warmth across her leg.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned in close to her ear so close that she could feel the heat from his breath on her skin “And how do you like to be pleased?” He whispered. She shivered slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander!” A voice came from across the table. She felt Cullen stiffen as he quickly moved away from her and turned to face the soldier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Captain Rylen.” He acknowledged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Captain smiled and sat down taking the acknowledgement as permission. She heard Cullen swallow loudly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And who is this pretty lass? She is far too pretty for you,” The Captain winked at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Catherine,” she outstretched her hand to shake his. The Captain grabbed hers and kissed it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you do Catherine?” Rylen waved over a barmaid who quickly brought him a drink as he settled in. She felt Cullen’s hand grip her thigh tighter but his facial expression remained the same.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am a baker,” she smiled politely, “What do you do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rylen winked at her, “I just make sure this one doesn’t get into too much trouble.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now Rylen,” Cullen started, “That’s not completely true…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Captain laughed and leaned forward. His face lit as if about to launch into a story. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Catherine,” Cullen caught him off, “Isn’t that your assistant?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine looked up to see Clarice wandering around the tavern. She waved at her and Clarice’s eyes bugged as she saw the Commander next to her. She slowly walked over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander, Captain,” she acknowledged, “This is my <em>apprentice</em>, Clarice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well she certainly is younger and more beautiful,” Rylen smiled at Clarice and motioned for her to join them. Clarice blushed but hesitantly sat on the bench. Her eyes sweeping over Rylen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apprentice?” Cullen asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Clarice isn’t here to assist me. She is here to learn to be a Master Baker.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen studied the young girl and switched his attention back to Catherine, “Are you a Master Baker?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is what that they call me,” she smiled over at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is your boss?” Rylen teased, “Mine is a right ole arse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” Cullen pretended to be offended.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Catherine is very kind,” Clarice mumbled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rylen laughed and called for a drink for Clarice. “You can tell me what she is really like later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rylen noticed the tension and pulled a deck of cards from his pocket, “Shall we play?” He started shuffling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the evening wore on and the cards and alcohol loosened them. Cullen relaxed his grip. He noticed how close Catherine was to him. Their sides touching. She brushed his arm or leg with every movement. Rylen teased the two women constantly and they laughed and returned the bickering. It felt like they were a world a part from where they were. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night started to creep in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should walk Lady Catherine back to her quarters,” Cullen smiled, “The last time I saw her, we stayed up too late and she just fell asleep right on me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine pretended to be offended, “Maybe you were just boring me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice snorted, “No Sir, if she is up past midnight, she turns right into a pumpkin. I can assure you of that. One time, she started falling asleep at the dinner table in front of Lady Vincent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen and Rylen howled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey now,” Catherine justified, “There were nobles visiting and I was up all night making petit chou into so many different forms. I had every reason to be exhausted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rylen laughed, “This one can’t even get out of bed sometime.” He pointed his thumb at Cullen. Cullen scowled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you make anything that isn’t fancy Orlesian treats?” Rylen inquired.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm from Kirkwall. I used to bake very differently. Is there something you want to see?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d love a fish and egg pie,” Rylen admitted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There isn’t a lot of fish here Rylen,” Clarice pointed out, “But we make lots of pies. I’m sure we could make a savoury one sometime.” She looked for approval from Catherine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. Clarice makes amazing pies,” She smiled at Clarice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you’re making pie, you could make a sweet berry or peach one for me,” Cullen chirped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice’s eyes grew wide, “Of course Commander, we would make anything you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled at her eagerness. “Shall we go Catherine?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He led her out leaving Rylen and Clarice to chat amongst themselves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the cool evening air hit them. Catherine hesitated and looked back at the tavern.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is she…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rylen is a gentleman. He won’t do anything to Clarice that she doesn’t ask for,” Cullen stated. “Me on the other hand…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled Catherine towards him and kissed her. She giggled softly and kissed him back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should we go somewhere private?” He suggested, “Perhaps your quarters?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I share a room with someone who would be very unhappy to see you,” Catherine laughed. Cullen chuckled and nuzzled her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps mine then?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her across the courtyard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushed the door shut and turned around. Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck, aggressively kissing his lips. He pulled away from her making eye contact as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His brow furrowed and concern etched across her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Catherine,” he stopped. “The lyrium…I…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She put her hand to his lips, “Cullen, it’s okay. You are a templar. I know why you have it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hesitated and she pulled away from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shall we go upstairs?” She smirked at him mischievously and clung to the ladder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After you,” His eyes watching her form, “I want to watch your ass from down here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You horny man,” She jested. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just you wait,” he smirked back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He climbed up after her already feeling the blood rushing to his crotch. She sat on his bed staring at him playfully. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker preserve me,” he whispered. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Her eyes trailed down his chest, her mouth formed a soft O. He grabbed her face and kissed her lips. She kissed him back pushing her fingers into his hair pulling him towards her. They fell on to the bed. His hands travelled down her body, grabbing her ass and pushing her body in to his. She could feel the hard lines of his chest, his growing cock against her thigh. Warmth rushed through her. A tingling feeling building between her thighs. Cullen pushed his tongue into her mouth. Her own teased his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He softly kissed her neck, pushing the collar of her dress out of the way so he could kiss her collar bone. He came back up and kissed her lips. She giggled softly and ran her hands down his chest, outlining his muscles, tracing some of his scars. He shivered at her touch. She ran her fingers along his jaw, the ridge of his nose, his lips, his scar. He bit at her playfully. She laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers found the hem of her dress and slowly pulled it over her head. Only her breast band and underwear remaining. His eyes trailed along her curves and her skin. He needed to kiss her. Feel her skin all over his. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” He breathlessly worshiped. A light blush formed on her cheeks. He kissed her lips and pushed her on to the bed so he was on top of her. She could feel the weight of his body on her. She pushed her hips up slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, now kitten,” He purred, “I believe you were concerned that a soldier doesn’t know how to please a woman. I can’t have you going around saying things like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt his fingers slowly peel off her bra band. Her nipples hard in the cold air. His face in a huge grin. His fingertips slowly traced the outline of her breast, then her nipples, lightly brushing over them. She moaned and trembled slightly. He brought his mouth down to her nipple, slightly sucking on it. She whimpered as he ran his tongue along it. She could feel the desire growing between her legs, she wanted to feel him inside her. He chuckled softly as he grasped her breasts. He kissed her face and moved lower down on her body. He ran his fingers along the edges of her underwear and then trailed them over the fabric covering her sex, she whimpered. He brought his face close to the fabric and breathed hot hair upon her. He could smell her. His finger lightly pushed aside the fabric and lightly teased her lips with his finger, softly pushing against her opening. She whimpered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so wet,” he whispered. His breathe sending sensation up her spine. He slipped off her underwear. She felt his tongue tracing the inside of her thighs briefly pausing over her dripping mound as he moved the other side and traced the skin there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She whimpered softly.His eyes locked with hers as she felt his tongue part her folds tracing her pearl. She gasped at the sensation. His tongue traced her clit over and over as the sensation built. Her noises growing. He looked up at her, she had one hand in his hair, pushing his head down. The other played with her breast. He penis ached in his breeches. Her breathing was heavy, her skin flushed. She looked at him with liquid desire. He smiled as he pushed his tongue into her flicking it every so slightly before lapping it over her clit again. He felt her body clench as she moaned and released. He continued to lick her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen,” She pleaded as she attempted to push his face up, “I need you inside me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out a low growl and removed his breeches. Her eyes following him. Tracing his swollen member. She swallowed as she remembered how big he was. He rested his tip against her opening, feeling her wetness. He gently teased her clit and opening with his penis. He felt her arch up trying to push him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Patience,” he playfully scolded. His penis pulsing as it felt her wetness. He slowly slid into her and she let out a sharp gasp. Her insides stretching around him. She tightly fit around him - so tight that Cullen thought he might come from the slightest movement. She was so warm and wet. He slowly pulled himself out and pushed back in. She lightly moaned. He breathed out as he felt her mouth crash into his, her hands finding his back and pushing at his ass so he sunk back into her. Her eagerness enveloping him. As he thrusted in to her again and again. Her body arching towards his. Her eyes drinking him in. She was slick around him. He heard her breathing quicken, her grasps at his back getting more desperate. She fingers starting to dig into his back. He quickened his pace. Sharp noises escaped her lips and her whole body clenched as Cullen felt her insides pulsing around him. The sensation of her coming pushed him over the edge. He growled into her neck as the pressure built up inside him and he spilled his liquid inside her pulling her close. He stayed inside her for a moment, feeling their juices mix and then slowly pulled out. She gasped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up bashfully making eye contact with her. He wasn’t sure why after so many women, being with this one made him feel shy. She giggled. Her face flushed. He laid on to his back and pulled her close to him. Her face on his chest. They embraced. He kissed her softly on the head, breathing in her scent. Silence filling the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt her fingers brushing his tip. He opened his eyes as Catherine shifted off of his chest. Her tongue lightly teasing his tip. She licked his shaft and then pushed his penis into her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker,” he whispered. Her warm lips and mouth around his penis. She could taste her own juices as well as his. He felt himself growing hard in her mouth as she made eye contact with him. Her beautiful lips wrapped around his dick. She gently flicked her tongue across his tip and continued to move her mouth up and down his shaft. He moaned and grabbed at her hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she felt his penis start to twitch, she pulled her mouth off his body and climbed over him, straddling him. Her heat and warmth lingering just above him, ever so slightly teasing him. He tried to push up into her and she giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no,” She playfully scolded, “it’s my turn now.” She lowered herself on to him. Immediately moaning, he felt her insides clench. She was practically dripping on to him. She rocked her hips and grabbed at her breasts. His hands folded over hers and took over, massaging her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples. She gasped and pushed him into her at a more rapid pace. He moved his hands to her hips as she leaned forward to kiss him, viscously shoving her lips into his. He kissed her back aggressively. His hands grasping her ass, pushing himself deeper into her. She moaned as he hit a delightful spot. She rocked back and forth on top of him. The sight of her control brought Cullen to the edge. She leaned forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You feel so hard,” she whispered between breaths into his ear. He pulled her close and released, pulsing inside her. His pulses sending her over the edge as her insides clenched around him, her whole body clenching around him. She rested on his chest as he lightly pulsed inside her, an aftershock shooting through her spine, she moaned in his ears again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sound so hot,” he smirked. She rolled off of him. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned them both off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are so sexy,” he lavished her, “That was incredible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She giggled, “You certainly proved me wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A big grin was plastered across his face. “Happy to do it again.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She snuggled in close to his body. He ran his fingers through her hair and lightly over her exposed skin. He kissed the top of her head and softly kissed her lips. Their heartbeats slowing down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt sleep pulling at her edges. Her back pressed close to the front of Cullen’s body. His heat enveloping her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I see you next Sunday?” He whispered softly. Lust dripping in his voice. She snuggled in closer to him. Smelling the mix of his sweat and his usual scents of elderflower and oakmoss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” She whispered back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will count down every moment,” he whispered into her ear. She smiled and drifted into sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine entered the kitchen and was shocked to find Clarice already working. The ovens already lit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice was slicing butter into a bowl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are we making today?” Catherine asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young woman beaming up at her, “Pies, of course.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine laughed, “So how was Captain Rylen?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice blushed, “He is…” she paused, “Everything I hoped for.” The young girl squealed and launched into a monologue. “He is so sweet and kind. He told me I was beautiful and walked me to my room and kissed my hand when he said goodnight and then... then, yesterday he had so many flowers delivered to my room when I was at work. I’m not even sure where he found them all. Tonight when I am off, he wants to see me again. Can you believe it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine smiled at Clarice’s excitement and Rylen’s chivalrous behaviour.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can. He would be a very lucky man to catch someone like you,” Catherine noted, “So you like him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker,” the young woman breathed out, “He is a soldier. He is so fit and so kind and his smile. I just…” Clarice looked into the distance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine laughed, “You seem quite smitten for a man you’ve only seen once.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re one to talk.” Clarice retorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Catherine raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After you were seen with the Commander at the tavern and then leaving his tower again yesterday morning, you’re all anyone can talk about.” Clarice smugly stated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are they saying?” Catherine asked as she started to roll out the pie dough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice opened her mouth but another voice talked over her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are saying you’re a massive tart.” Samantha strolled into the kitchen and put on an apron. “Pie isn’t on the menu plan?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please Samantha,” Clarice pleaded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine,” Samantha agreed, “What is the filling?” Clarice explained the different fillings she planned and Samantha started gathering ingredients. Catherine paused, lost in what Samantha had said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you mean that Samantha?” Catherine turned to face the other woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You asked what people are saying about you and that is what they are saying. They are saying you are just another woman ready to spread her legs for the Commander,” Samantha started, “I know how he looks at you. I don’t think I agree.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t?” Catherine asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are my friend and I think he likes you. It’s always risk with men like that though. Sometimes they are just that good,” Samantha stated, “But he is hot so I don't blame you. Plus if anyone needed a good lay, it was you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine softly laughed and started to place the bottom doughs in pie plates. Samantha came over and started to fill them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should be careful though, Catherine.” Samantha’s eyes meeting Catherine’s. “Soldiers are talking about how you spread your legs. Some might try to get handsy now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine nodded. She understood. Being with Cullen might have just painted a huge target on her back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They brought the pies up to the hall at lunch. They were beautifully golden. The smell filling the room.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine and Clarice watched as Cullen and Rylen approached the table. They faces cracking into huge smiles as they saw the pies. They each grabbed more than they should have. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen sat down and looked around the hall. His eyes quickly finding Catherine’s as he lifted a forkful of peach pie to his mouth. He beamed at her, the lines around his eyes crinkling. Catherine lightly blushed and smiled back. Lady Cassandra started talking to him and he reluctantly pulled his eyes away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine walked into the baths in the early morning darkness before her work began. She wanted to give herself a quick wash before the start of her day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Kitten,” a rich, sultry voice rang out in the baths.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked up to see Cullen sitting in a bath. His bare chest sticking up above the water. A smile pulling at his lips and scar. His golden hair messy on his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello Cullen,” she smiled back, “Trouble sleeping?” She walked towards the bath he was in and started to undress.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled at her and moved to the edge of the bath closest to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I needed to see you again,” he stated. His voice dripping with lust. “I couldn’t wait until Sunday.” He watched intently as she pulled off her night gown. Her pale body revealed below it. His eyes tracing every inch, locked on to her every move. She slipped into the bath beside him. Her leg lightly brushing his on the way in. She turned to face him and placed her hands on his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And just what couldn’t you wait for?” She asked mischievously as she felt his arms wrap around her backside and pull her close to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything. Everything.” he whispered into her ear. His lips found hers and pushed into them hungrily. She returned his hungry kisses with her own. Her arms finding their way around his neck, one hand digging into his hair. His tongue traced inside her mouth as his hands explored her back pushing her even closer to him until every inch of her front touched his. She could feelhis hard penis against her stomach. The desire burning within her. She wanted to feel him inside her. She wanted to taste him. She broke off their kiss and looked at his mischievously. He smirked back at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She dropped to her knees and slowly licked his shaft. He moaned as she ran her tongue across his tip licking off a bead of pre-cum. </span> <span class="s1">She felt his hands in her hair as she took him into her mouth, pushing him in as far as she could let him go.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker’s breath,” he gasped as her head bobbed up and down on his cock. The warm water reaching the top of his thighs. Catherine’s warm lips wrapped around his shaft. He looked down to watch. She looked up at him. Lust in her eyes as she pulled him out of her mouth and ran her tongue along his tip. He shivered and felt his penis involuntarily twitch. She giggled softly and pushed him back into her mouth, the warmth enveloping him. She moaned slightly. Feeling himself reaching the edge, he gently pulled her up and kissed her, tasting his flesh on her mouth. He grabbed at Catherine’s ass and lifted her on to the edge of the bath with her legs dangling into the warm water. He kissed her roughly. He could feel her warmth on his. The wetness escaping her lips. He needed to be inside her. He gently pushed her back. She could feel the cold stone that surrounded the bath on her back but warmth burned through her as his tip found her opening. She gasped as he thrust inside her. Her back arching against the stone. She wrapped her legs around his ass. He leaned over her kissing her mouth and chest. His tongue finding her nipple running over it as he pounded into her. His need to be inside her, to feel her. His excitement made her feel wanted. She wanted to feel him pulse inside her. She felt her muscles clench around him as she orgasmed from the sensation inside her and on her breasts, moaning as she clutched at his back. A smirk playing on his face. He kissed at her neck. His hot breath in her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to fill you with my cum.” He growled.<br/>“Please.” She whimpered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt his urgency increase as he thrust into her with speed and desire. The sensation building inside her. She screamed as her body clenched, her muscles pulsing against him as he released growling into her ear. Filling her up with his seed. He collapsed on top of her for a moment. Their breathing heavy and bodies sweaty. He was still inside her, feeling her warmth. Her arms legs wrapped around him, holding him in. She kissed the top of his head and he looked up, meeting her eyes and kissed her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are incredible.” He smiled at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blushed which made him smile even more. He kissed her again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know,” she teased, “I came here to get clean.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine was sitting in the gardens reading a book the first time it happened. A soldier in uniform sat on the bench beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You work in the kitchens right?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I do. Was something wrong with the morning meal?” She glanced over at him. His eyes flickered from her hair to her breasts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just was hoping for a bit of dessert. You should come with me,” he ordered. Catherine didn’t move. She could see the animalistic look in his eyes. She knew where that look might lead. It happened more than once in Darktown. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where would we go?” She asked defensively. Her eyes sweeping across the garden to identify where she might find refuge or help. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Somewhere we could be alone,” the soldier whispered. His hand pushing the hair away from her neck. She recoiled away from him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you have the wrong idea about me.” She stated flatly, “I am not going anywhere with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah,” the solder spat on the ground, “So you are the type that only spreads her legs for high ranked men.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shock and realization spread through her. Samantha's warning had been correct. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like you to leave me alone now." She coldly stated as she looked away from the soldier. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The soldier snickered, his eyes flickering around the garden and noticing others around. “Maybe you’ll change your mind later.” He got up and walked away from her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine hugged her cloak tight around her. She had never felt unsafe in Skyhold before - now she wasn’t so sure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kitchen was in a full buzz. More nobles were visiting that day which meant Catherine and Clarice needed to work harder to output more varieties of pastries. Samantha worked diligently on different cream and fruit fillings getting everything ready in piping bags.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander.” Catherine heard Madam Vincent say. “It’s been a while since we have seen you.” Madam Vincent leaned across the serving table to talk to Cullen. “Can I get you something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just the usual.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat on his usual stool. His eyes falling on to Catherine. She looked up at him. He looked exhausted. Purple bags around his eyes, his body weary. But on his face, a huge smile erupted when he saw Catherine looking over at him. A light blush playing on her cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madam Vincent brought him a bowl or porridge and some fixings. He dug in and started to look through his reports. His eyes occasionally meeting hers and then flicking back down to his reports. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should take a break now, Catherine,” Clarice whispered and softly nudged her with her elbow. Catherine put down her piping bag and walked over to the side of the kitchen. She washed her hands in the basin and walked towards the serving table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen smiled. His hands fumbling inside his jacket. He placed a small box on the table and pushed it towards her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She quickly grabbed it. “You shouldn’t be here.” She whispered at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go. I just wanted you to have this and knew this is where I could find you. I'll be busy starting at lunch with all the usual noble party tricks.” He smiled and picked up his papers. “I hope you like them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine walked back to the pastry station and looked the small box. She opened it and a note fell out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I can’t imagine these taste as good as you.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine felt her cheeks burn and she opened the tissue to find 4 exquisitely made dark chocolates. She had never even seen chocolate so delicately crafted before. They had to be Antivan. She put one in her mouth, savouring its rich flavour as it melted on her tongue. It tasted heavenly. She closed the box, careful to slip the note back inside and then slipped the box into her cloak pocket before returning to her work. A secret smile playing on her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine sat down to eat her lunch. The familiar kitchen staff sitting around her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think we didn’t see your little exchange, Catherine dearest,” one the women sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine looked up to face the woman. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you think you’re special or something.” She continued. “He’ll get tired of pushing into your pussy. Just like he gets tired of all of them.” The bitter woman spat out. “You’re just a kitchen girl. Don’t try to forget it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt Clarice’s hand fall on top of hers. “Don’t listen to her.” Clarice said. “She is just jealous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman threw her head back and cackled, “Me, jealous of the Commander’s whore? Just another one ready to be tossed aside. Why would I be jealous of that?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure sounds like you're jealous,” Samantha flatly said, “I don’t see anyone ruffling your skirts, Adelaide.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman looked taken aback. “I know my place,” she flustered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds like a lonely place with no cocks inside you,” Samantha laughed, “I honestly can’t see a single one that would want to. Not when you have such a huge stick wedged up your ass.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You…” Adelaide started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know! It sucks when I’m right.” Samantha gestured at her to move down the bench. “Now run along and go play with yourself and let us big girls talk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman huffed and got up from the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s a piece of work that one.” Samantha hungrily spooned soup into her mouth, “Can you believe that shit?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t know what to say to her,” Catherine admitted, “I’ve spent my whole time here trying not to get attention and now it seems everyone has an opinion about me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you are a hot piece of ass.” Samantha smirked, “If you hadn’t hid yourself away in the kitchen while most people were awake, they would have been talking about you sooner.” Catherine blushed and put her head in her hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doubt creeping at the edges - <em>what if she was right? </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The week had been exhausting but Catherine’s heart felt full as Sunday rolled around. She sat in the Chantry service, not hearing a word being said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine sat on a bench in the garden waiting for Cullen. The Sunday service had just ended. She looked around the garden expectantly, excited to see him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She waited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she waited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her smile started to faltered at the bell. It had been almost an hour. <em>He was the Commander of the Inquisition’s armies maybe he just got caught up in something important. </em>She told herself as she waited on the bench. <em>I’m sure he will come before the next bell. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine felt the wind stir up behind her and she pulled her cloak in tighter around herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She waited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next bell struck. She had been waiting for two hours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words of Adelaide sinking into her mind</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He’ll get tired of pushing into your pussy. Just like he gets tired of all of them. You’re just a kitchen girl. Don’t try to forget it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">"He'll come," she whispered out loud to herself. </p><p class="p2">She waited.</p><p class="p2">The third bell struck. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt her heart sink. It was true then. Let the Commander have his way with you and he will forget about you. He’ll toss you aside as just another woman in Skyhold.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Catherine felt the tears well up in her eyes as she ran back to her room. She was foolish to think she was any different. </span><em> This is my own damn fault. </em>She scolded herself.<br/><br/>She threw open the door to her room and fell onto her bed. Tears streaming down her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING. </p><p>This chapter contains a scene of sexual assault. I don't usually post trigger warnings because I love writing smut and you are probably reading this because you like smut. If you want to skip this scene, I will mark before the scene with *** and after the scene with ****.</p><p>Please be good to yourself and make the right choice for you. </p><p>Underlined text pulled directly from Dragon Age Inquisition.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Cullen violently dry-heaved into a bucket beside his bed. His body shivering at the lack of sustenance. The desire for lyrium pulsing through his veins. Sweat dripping from his body. He hadn’t left his loft in three days. It was constant. His head pulsed and his muscles tightened. When he finally would fall into an exhausted sleep, his demons would surround him. He hadn’t </span> <span class="s1">slept well since Catherine was last in his bed. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Catherine.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fell back into his sweat-caked sheets. He knew that Sunday had come and gone. He hadn't even scrawled her a note. <em>How would she understand this.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">He turned to his side. Retching into the bucket again.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Maker how long could this continue?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarice danced around Catherine, trying to speak softly and be nice. Catherine’s eyes were puffy and red. She moved slowly. Clarice brought her a dough to knead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is wrong,” Catherine snapped, “It’s not rising properly. I can try to save it but it might be a waste.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grabbed some ingredients off the shelf and started folding them in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, you can talk to me?” Clarice whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is nothing to talk about, Clarice,” Catherine retorted, “Can you focus on your work for once?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Samantha arrived in the kitchen and looked Catherine up and down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like a drink?” She pulled a flask out of her pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Samantha, it’s not even breakfast…” Clarice scolded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine reached out and took the flask, taking a swig of it and passing it back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe some more later?” Samantha smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Catherine sighed and pushed her hands into the dough. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen made his way over to the dining hall for lunch on Wednesday. His body was exhausted but he had so much work to do. He would try to eat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw Catherine’s red hair across the hall. His eyes connecting with her. He smiled at her. She stared back steely and then looked away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had waited. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat down next to Cassandra.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you feeling?” She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like shit,” he admitted, “But I think the worse of this episode is behind me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So now you are going to consider your apology?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My apology?” Cullen asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To the red-headed woman. She waited for you,” Cassandra shook her head, “You could have sent a note.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” Cullen started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should tell her the truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t need to burden her with that,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is a convenient lie. You are afraid of what she will say and embarrassed to admit your struggle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen hung his head. Cassandra was right, of course, but that didn’t mean he liked hearing it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waited outside the dining hall for her to walk by. Her red hair sticking out among the kitchen staff. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Catherine!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She paused the turned to face him. He ran over to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want?” She snapped, “I have work to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry about Sunday,” he looked at her in the eyes, “I was sick and missed our arrangement.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You expect me to believe you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes…I…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are the Commander of the fucking army. You couldn’t send one of the 100s of men who report to you or even get them to bring me a fucking note?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Catherine, please let me explain…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is nothing to explain. <em>Commander</em>,” She looked at him with rage pooling in her eyes, “You had your fun and you got to leave me in the garden waiting for you for three fucking bells. You think I’m just going to let you sit here and explain.” She was shouting now. All the eyes in the hall were on them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NO,” she shouted, “Do you know the kind of shit I’ve had to deal with in the last few weeks? Everyone here thinks I’m some kind of glorified <em>whore. </em>Your own soldiers are making passes at me and the people I work with look down on me. And for what? To be dragged along like every other fucking woman you decide to dip your cock into.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, let me apologize.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t get to apologize,” she steeled her will, “Whatever this was." She gestured at the space between them. "It’s done.” She turned on her heel and walked away.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Cullen stood, his mouth agape. He watched her walk away and looked around the hall. A group of laundresses he knew stood together whispering and laughing. </span> <span class="s1">Cassandra looked frustrated and turned on her heel and left the room.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt a hand clap on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, my friend,” The Inquisitor’s voice consoled beside him, “Now that that’s out of the way. Is it time to go back to having fun?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen let the Inquisitor guide him towards the tavern. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know,” Cullen slurred to the Inquisitor, “Maybe I just gotta go up to her door and tell her everything.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Inquisitor leaned on to the tavern table, “I just think you need to move on. That barmaid was a good time. Pretty sure she still likes your hair.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me call her over,” the Inquisitor smiled and gestured at the pretty barmaid. She walked over to their table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Inquisitor, Commander, what can I do for you?” She smiled up at them through her eyelashes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My friend here is feeling very lonely. Do you think you could help him out?” The Inquisitor shined her one of his winning smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed, “Oh, well you know. But I’d much rather spend more time with you…” She gently touched the Inquisitor’s face and kissed his cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Inquisitor pulled the woman into his lap and kissed her. “Well if you insist.” She giggled and rubbed herself against him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Imma…” Cullen stumbled as he went to stand up, “Imma go.” He swayed as he walked out of the tavern. He collided with Rylen. Catherine’s apprentice on his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh hey there, Commander,” Rylen caught me as he stumbled. He looked over at Clarice and she nodded, dropping his arm. “I think you might need some help back to your room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah,” he tried to push Rylen off him, “Need Catherine. Need to tell her I love her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You love her?” Clarice squealed a little too eagerly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But she hates me now,” he slurred. “Gotta find her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No bud,” Rylen wrapped Cullen’s arm over his shoulder and started guiding him towards his tower, “You need to sleep. Then you can find Catherine in the morning and tell her all about how you feel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give me ten minutes.” He whispered back to Clarice. She nodded and went into the tavern to find a seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rylen dragged the Commander to his office and propped him into his chair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen,” he said as he pushed a water skein into his hand, “You need to drink this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen took the skein and drank from it. “I need her, you know? She makes the demons disappear.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know man. Did you tell her about the lyrium?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’ll hate me.” He slurred, “Not a real templar.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. You’re better than that.” Rylen grasped Cullen by the shoulders. “I gotta go but I’ll come check on you later. Don’t leave here, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okiedokie,” Cullen mumbled as he fell asleep in his chair.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We ran into the Commander last night,” Clarice noted as she started to fill some of the pastries.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s nice.” Catherine retorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was quite intoxicated. I think he was very upset.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t care, Clarice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He wanted to find you and tell you that he loves you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine froze. Her heart pulling at the words. They tugged at something primal, something she wanted to be true. She shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“People say a lot of things when they are drunk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why won’t you let him apologize?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why should I? Clarice?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is obviously sick. Look at him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I waited for three bells and it did nothing. It just proved that everyone else was right. What I am is no different to him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, just try to listen…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Clarice,” she seethed, “We won’t discuss this again.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen stumbled into the War Room. His head pulsing from his hangover. His body craving lyrium. He placed his forehead against the cool stone wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ready to start the meeting Commander?” The Inquisitor asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Gregoir, please continue.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They chatted through the approach on Adamant. The supplies needed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This isn’t going to work,” Cullen finally hissed at the group. Silence filled the room as Cullen’s anger started to bubble over. “This is a fortress. How will we possibly get through the fortifications?!?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’ve secured us a number of trebuchets and …” Josephine started. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not enough!” He slammed his fists on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen,” Cassandra lectured, “We have to believe it is enough. It is all we have. Your attitude isn’t going to help the situation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen recoiled realizing the source of his rage lay outside this room, “Yes, I apologize. Shall we start at the top? Maybe there are some simple modifications we can make.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt a glass of water and some elf root leaves being pushed into his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s start here,” Leliana smirked at him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine unfolded the note left on the kitchen prep table. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Catherine</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Please accept my apology. I need to see you again. Will you come on Sunday? I’ll wait for you all day and night if I need to.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Yours,<br/><br/>Cullen</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine glared at the note and threw it into the oven’s fire. She knew she was being spiteful and angry but she felt hurt. She had thought for a moment that she might really like him. Now she could see how quickly that could be taken away. She steeled her heart and got to work. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen, you’ve been moping for weeks,” The Inquisitor pointed out, “She isn’t that special.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve made many mistakes in my life,” Cullen admitted, “I don’t think Catherine was one of them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, there is a lot of pussy in Skyhold and a lot of it wants you,” The Inquisitor smiled, “Maybe you should try fucking a few and then see how you feel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m really not interested Gregoir.” He mumbled, “I…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can send her away if you want?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker, no,” Cullen sounded shocked, “She has a job here. It should be her choice if she wants to leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I can make her want to leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I want that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Inquisitor patted Cullen on the shoulder. “I know buddy but we don’t always want the things that are good for us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t do anything, Gregoir,” Cullen pleaded. “Just leave it alone. I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, Cullen,” The Inquisitor assured, “I won’t do anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sire,” She heard Madam Vincent say - it sounded a bit too formal to be Cullen. “We don’t often see you down here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine looked up as her eye’s met the steely grey of the Inquisitor’s. A devious smirk played across his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just wanted to see if everything was up to spec,” He smiled at the Head Chef, “And it appears to be lovely as always.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madam Vincent beamed, “Can I get you anything before breakfast Sire? The Commander often likes to join us down here for a quick snack.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure he does.” His eyes flicked back to Catherine. She felt like his stare was analyzing her, measuring her up for some kind of fight. She made her way into the store cupboard finally letting out the breath she was holding in. Steading herself in the cool room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she finally came out, the Inquisitor was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen slumped in his chair. His lyrium kit in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>This was the source of all my troubles. Maybe I was a better man before.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt the rage bubbling inside him, he tossed the kit at the wall. The door to his office opening just as it crashed into the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker, Gregoir, I could have killed you with that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Inquisitor laughed. “More like, you could have killed yourself. Why do you still have that?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Inquisitor came over to Cullen’s desk. “Let’s go drink. I have some nice girls waiting for us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No Cullen,” The Inquisitor commanded, “It wasn’t a suggestion. It was an order.” Cullen followed him out of his office. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, isn’t this better than some kitchen girl,” The Inquisitor whispered to Cullen. They were surrounded by six women. All trying to talk to them and get their attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander,” squealed one, “I heard you had your heart broken. I can fix it for you.” She leaned over the table, her breasts practically falling out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m quite fine. Thank you.” He formally stated. His eyes falling to his drink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should go.” He hissed at the Inquisitor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck. You’re so lame now.” The Inquisitor stated. “Go. You aren’t man enough to take any of these ladies anyways.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen walked out of the tavern shaking his head at the Inquisitor’s comments. The way he was treating those women. He remembered the first time he saw Catherine at the baths, she had remarked that she didn’t like how he treated women. Her hesitancy at becoming just another woman he had fucked in this keep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Understanding washed over him. He leaned against the walls of the battlements. Catherine was worried she was just another woman to him and she had good reason to think that. He and the Inquisitor had continually treated all the women like things - things to be fucked and then forgotten about unless they had a use again. He constantly replaced his craving for lyrium with just another woman. He couldn’t even remember half their names. He retched on to the ground. Disgusted with himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Catherine was different. Their time together, it felt different. She helped the cravings go away. Instead, he craved her constantly - and not just the sex - her smell, her touch, her voice. He just wanted to be around her.He simply couldn’t get enough of her. He felt infatuated and obsessed. He wanted her to be happy and feel respected. To feel like she was everything that mattered in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heart ached. His chest feeling as if it would burst. He returned to his office and started to work on a plan.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine hesitated as she entered the kitchen. A man’s form was slumped over the prep table. He was sitting on a stool. She slowly stepped towards him. Her candlelight catching his golden hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He popped up. Lines creased his face from sleeping on his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanted to talk to you and you haven’t come on any Sundays. I waited.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Of course, you would come on Clarice’s day off. </em>She thought.She turned away from him and started to grab her things.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have work to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. I will help.” He got up and started to grab kindling and firewood, placing them in the oven and lighting the source. Stoking the flames up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want Cullen?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To tell you that you were right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About what?” She felt her shoulders slump as tension released from them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t treat women well,” He admitted. His hand finding the back of his neck. “You helped me see that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’m glad having my feelings dragged through the mud has helped you come to some kind of realization,” She quipped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…Catherine…” he stumbled on his words, “I want you to know that I care for you. I would never do something on purpose to hurt you. I…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You already did Cullen.” She could feel the tears streaming down her face. “Why are you here right now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I made a mistake. Please,” he pleaded with her, “Please, give me another chance. I promise I won’t make you regret it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Catherine looked up at the man. She could see the pleading and hurt in his eyes. Everything inside of her willed her to go to him, to say yes. </span><br/><br/>He stood there waiting for her.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh I forgot.” He reached under the prep table and pulled out a wooden box of small packages. “I brought you flours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You what?” She said confused and looked over at the box. It contained 10 different flours. Flour from all over Thedas. It wouldn’t have been possible for them to arrive quickly. This was something he planned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know? Like flowers but you’re a baker…so…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get it Cullen,” She laughed, “I already regret it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regret what?” Cullen looked at her with hope in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Giving you your last chance.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed her hands and went to kiss her. She pushed him away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is something you will have to work for.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, of course,” He beamed at her, “Anything the lady wants.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The lady wants you to leave so she can do her job.” She playfully teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your wish is my command!” He shouted behind him as bounded up the stairs out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolled her eyes and started on her day. An extra hop in her step. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day passed by quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine made her way down to the kitchen to start creating the rolls for the evening meal the next day. She and Clarice shaped the dough into small balls on trays where they would need to proof for a few hours before being baked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Madam Vincent approached the baking station.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Catherine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She paused her work and looked up at the woman. “Yes Chef.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your presence has been requested in the War Room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Catherine asked, the words slipping out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker, why would I know?” Madam Vincent cursed, “I just try to run a kitchen and feed everyone. I don’t know why they need one of my workers in the middle of the day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll do my best to be quick, Chef.” Catherine confirmed and quickly washed her hands in the kitchen basin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she walked up to the War Room, she tried to brush the flour from her dress and pulled off the cap covering her hair. She felt nervous to be called in front of the advisors. She took a deep breath and pushed open the wooden door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was eerily quiet. She looked up to find the Inquisitor there alone facing the table. His jet black hair and strong back facing her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Inquisitor?” She quietly spoke. He turned around to face her. She curtsied and lowered her eyes to the ground. His eyes flicked across her body, her fair and settled on her face. He smirked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, so you’re the pretty one causing my Commander so much grief,” The Inquisitor smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” she started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t a question,” he snapped and walked towards her. He roughly brushed the hair away from her face. “A kitchen girl.” He shook his head. “I need Cullen to be performing. We are at war here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine kept her eyes focussed on the ground. She felt her stomach turn and her muscles clench as anxiety wove its way through her body. How could this possibly end well?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve made my Commander sad,” He pulled her chin up so she was forced to look at him. There was rage and fire in his eyes. “I think you deserve to be punished, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think the Commander is suffering. I just…” She started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Inquisitor’s laugh cut her off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t broken any rules, Sire,” she insisted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t get to make those decisions around here. I do,” he hissed out between his teeth, she felt his fist collide with her cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine crumpled to the ground her hands finding her cheek. Her eyes met the Inquisitors. Rage pooling in them. Her eyes immediately flicked to the door in panic. She started to scramble towards it. She was too late. She felt the recoil as the Inquisitor caught her braid in his fist and pulled her towards him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you’ve been a very bad girl.” He pushed her on to her stomach. Her face squished against the cold stone ground. She could feel the pressure of his arm on her back. He pushed her skirt up past her hips. Tears started to stream down Catherine’s face as she screamed. Uncertain who would come but hopeful someone would. He pulled her braid, her head quickly snapping back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you do that again, you’re dead.” He whispered. She whimpered understanding as her tore her underwear and roughly stuck two fingers inside her. “Warm up for me, kitchen girl.” Catherine cried into the stone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She heard the heavy wooden door scraping against the stone. The Inquisitor’s fingers stopped moving inside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gregoir?” A voiced questioned, “What is the meaning of this?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen’s eyes scanned over the scene. The Inquisitor’s hand between pale legs, a plain shift pushed up past her hips. His arm against the back of a woman clearly struggling to escape. Tears streaming down her face. <em>Catherine</em>. Cullen felt his heart jump into his throat. Red blinded his vision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leapt at the Inquisitor, his body slamming into the mans and pushing him off Catherine. She quickly turned over and hugged her knees to her chest. Cullen pinned the man to the ground and punched him in the face repeatedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How could you do this?” He growled. He could only see red. He just felt as he continued to pound the man’s face into the stone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen?” Catherine barely whispered but it was enough to push his rage. “Cullen, you’ll kill him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen felt his mind snap back to the room. The Inquisitor bloodied but breathing in front of him. Catherine in a small ball behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We will finish this later.” He hissed at the Inquisitor and pealed himself off the man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rushed over to Catherine’s side. She was shaking in a small ball on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you hurt? Do you need healer?" His voice sounded panicked. She shook her head no. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to pick you up, okay?” his voice wavered. She nodded and he scooped her into his arms and walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He passed Josephine who was walking into the War Room after him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Josie,” He flatly stated, “I’ll need a bathe sent to Catherine’s room. She is a baker. I assume you know where her room is?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josephine’s eyes wandered over the woman and the Commander. Concern flashed over them. “I can certainly arrange that. Anything else Cullen?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen tried to steady his voice. “Gregoir will need a healer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josephine gasped and then immediately fixed her reaction back to a neutral expression. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He will be fine.” Cullen spat out and left the room. He felt Catherine’s tears drenching his shirt. He walked towards her quarters and opened the door. He saw the two beds neatly made. Her roommate wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat on one of the beds with her still in his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s over Catherine. I’m here.” He murmured into her hair. They sat in that position for a while. Cullen watched as a small group of servants dragged in a bath and filled it with hot water. Another individual showed up with a basket of food and water. After the bath was filled. Cullen placed his hand gently on Catherine’s face. “You need to bathe. It will help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded. Cullen helped her stand and went to remove her dress. She looked at him hesitantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I help you?” He asked quietly. She nodded. He pulled off her dress and undid her breast band. He held her hand as she stepped into the bath. He undid the ribbon on her braid and ran his fingers through her hair to undo. She sank into the bath. No more tears escaped her eyes but her sobs continued. He washed her hair and rinsed it. She sat almost motionless. He slowly washed her body as her sobs shook through her. It wasn’t sensual or provocative. It was naturing, caring, loving. She let him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled her out of the tub and dried her off. He opened her small chest and pulled a night gown over her head. He put his hand over hers and lead her to the bed. She moved like the undead - slowly and seemingly without thought. She sat on the bed and Cullen combed her hair and dried it with a towel.He wrapped the blanket on her bed around her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen picked up the basket and brought it to the side of the bed. He poured a glass of water and placed it in her hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please Catherine,” he pleaded. Her eyes finally meeting his. Hers were filled with hesitation. They traced over the lines on his face - they were etched with concern. She drank the cup and held it out for him. He took it away as she crawled into the sheets on her bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you hungry?” He asked. She shook her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled the blankets up to her chin and ran his hand along her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to sleep. I’ll stay here. Nothing will happen to you.” She locked eyes with him, questioning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will never let anything like that happen to you again.” He whispered. He brushed his lips on her forehead and sat on the edge of her bed. He sat there until he heard her breathing change and get slower. He looked over and she finally looked to be asleep. Finally at peace.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Cullen laid down on the stone floor beside the bed. It wasn’t very comfortable but he had slept in worse places. He fell into a an uneasy sleep.</span><br/><br/>****</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen felt a slight kick at his ribs. He shot up, awake and alert. His eyes adjusting to the darkness. Catherine’s roommate, Leandra, stood in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here?” She hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Catherine had a rough day,” he whispered rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll stay until she asks me to leave.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leandra eyed him suspiciously and then gave him a blanket. “I’ll sleep somewhere else. Don’t try anything funny.” She walked out of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine woke up slowly. Feeling the stiffness in her body, the bruises that highlighted her face and back. She sank back into her sheets as if hiding from the world. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re awake.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked over to see Cullen sitting on the floor, a stack of papers around him.He pushed himself off the floor and grabbed something beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He brought a small cup of tea over to her. She sat up and he placed it into her hands. She weakly smiled up at him and slowly started sipping the hot tea. He brought over a small tray of food and sat it beside her. She started to pick at a few things placing small bites into her mouth. She weakly smiled at him. He opened a small jar of something and slowly began to rub it into her bruises. It smelled like elf root, elderflower and oakmoss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It will help heal them.” He rubbed it over the bruises on her cheek, her arms and her legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I owe you an apology,” he started. “You were right. I put a big target on your back,” His head falling into his hands, “Maker, I didn’t realize just how big it was. Catherine, I am sorry. I will do anything to keep you safe. Anything you need or want. I will never let something like this happen to you again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt her hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not your fault,” she whispered so quietly Cullen could barely hear it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I should have protected you. I should have done -“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop. You can’t blame yourself for the past.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But -“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This isn’t the first time someone has done this to me.” She took his hands in hers. “Growing up in Darktown meant that I sometimes needed to let things happen to survive. You learn to be quiet, where to go or not go, how to move around unnoticed, who to avoid, but it takes time.” She acknowledged, “This will take time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will be with you for as much as you want. Do whatever you need. Give you all the time in the world.” He vowed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe you.” She murmured, “But for now, you need to work. You have important things to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing could be more important than you.” He stated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She weakly smiled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What justice do you seek for this?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Men in power rarely see justice,” she flatly remarked, “I do not expect this to be different.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But -“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen,” she interrupted, “I’d like you to stay but I need there to be silence.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded in acknowledgement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold me?” She whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He untied his boots and climbed into her bed, pulling her close to his chest. She nuzzled in closer. His heartbeat playing in her ear. She fell into a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She awoke in Cullen’s arms. She felt safe and warm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry that I yelled at you in front of everyone,” she whispered into his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stroked her hair. “Don’t apologize. It’s all my fault. I should have told you everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no…I…”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Please, Catherine,” he whispered to her, “This is hard to say. I’ll do my best.” He breathed in a big breath of air. Her body and head moving with his breath. </span> <span class="s1">“When I left Kirkwall, I stopped taking lyrium.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” She shot up and looked at him straight in the eyes, “Won’t that kill you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“It might but it’s been almost seven months and I’m still here.” He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. <span class="u">“I don’t want anything to do with that life anymore. </span></span> <span class="u"> <span class="s2">Before Kirkwall…I was Fereldan’s Circle. It was taken over by abominations. The templars - my friends - were slaughtered. I was tortured. They tried to break my mind and I - how can you be the same person after that? Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my Knight-Commander and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness. Kirkwall’s circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets.Can’t you see why I want nothing to do with that life</span> <span class="s1">?”</span> </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, Cullen, I was there… in Kirkwall. I remember.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I could endure this. I thought I could get through it. That not taking lyrium would make me a different man.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen,” She placed her hands over his, “You can endure this. You are a different man.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you really believe that?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t come on that Sunday because I was in withdrawal. I didn’t leave my bed for three days. I thought if I told you I was sick, you would come. You would see me for what I am and you wouldn’t want anything to do with that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She leaned over the kissed his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen, I want everything to do with that. I want everything to do with you” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. These last few weeks. They’ve felt impossible without you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed her softly on the lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled at him. “Cullen, I grew up in Darktown. I’ve been stolen from, violated, forced to do terrible things but I got out of Kirkwall. You sit here and see me for the penniless woman I am. Do you want anything to do with that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>We</em> got out of Kirkwall.” He smiled at her, “And I want everything to do with you.” He paused. “For as long as you’ll let me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Catherine.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rested her head on his shoulder. “I know Cullen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She let the silence float between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I love you too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Catherine slowly opened her eyes to the dark room - the fire just embers in the hearth. She felt warm and comfortable. The heat enveloping her emanating from Cullen. Her head rested on his chest with his arms wrapped around her. The steady rhythmic slow breathing of a deep sleep causing her head to rise slightly. Catherine gentled peeled Cullen’s arms off of her and placed her feet on the ground. Strong arms found her waist as she felt Cullen’s face nuzzle into her shoulder. His stubble gently grazing her skin.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you going?” He whispered. His hot breath against her neck sent a slight shiver down her spine.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I need to go to work,” she insisted and tried to pull herself up. He tightened his arms around her waist.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, kitten,” He softly kissed her shoulder. “You need to rest. I already told them you were ill and you wouldn’t be coming.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He felt the tension in her body relax as she sank back into the bed. He pulled her up to his chest and enveloped her body in his arms and legs nuzzling his face into her hair and kissing her lightly on the top of her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You can sleep,” he murmured, “I’ll be right here, kitten.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She nuzzled against him, “Why do you call me that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled slightly and whispered softly in her ear, “You’re small and soft and when I do something wrong you sink your claws in me.” She could feel his fingers tracing lines on her back. His voice dropped slightly, “But mostly it’s that when I pet you the right way, you purr.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Catherine could feel the heat rising in her face. “I do not,” she stammered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Cullen’s face formed into a smug grin, “Oh yes, you do.” His hand finding her chin and gently pushing her face up. His amber eyes locking into hers dripping with lust. He kissed her gently on the lips. “You make all kinds of sounds.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Crimson painted her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s very hot,” Cullen admitted. He could feel the tightening in his breeches just thinking about it and tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He lightly squeezed Catherine in his embrace. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You should sleep,” he kissed her forehead. Catherine moaned slightly causing the ache inside him to grow. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?” She whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It took all his willpower not to push up her nightgown and press her into the bed claiming her as his own. He breathed deeply and built his composure. He needed to be different. He needed to be better. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Catherine,” he let out a long exhale and she settled back down on to his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The sun crept in through the window hitting Catherine’s face. She slowly pushed herself up off Cullen’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I was wondering how long you’d sleep.” His voice low. His eyes tracing her face. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Catherine could feel the lines on her face. She reached up and tried to pat down her hair. Her eyes fell onto the wet pool she’d left on the Commander’s shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I…ummm…” She started.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He looked down and laughed, “Honestly, it’s fine.” His fingers found her wrists and pulled her hands down. “You look beautiful.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She looked unravelled. Her red hair a mess on her head falling haphazardly down her shoulders and back. Her eyes bright in the morning sun. Her morning appearance clutched at his heart. He wanted to see her like this every morning. He liked seeing her unravelled in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like something to eat?” He placed his hand on her back. She nodded. He walked over to the door, opened it and spoke to someone in a low voice before coming back to the bed. She sat up in the bed, trying to catch the words he spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Who is at the door?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I have requested someone to be stationed there for as long as you want. I wasn’t sure if you would let me stay and I didn’t want to leave you unprotected.” He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “I shouldn’t have assumed all these things - I just…” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She kissed his cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered and grabbed his hand wrapping her fingers around his.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A quick knock sounded at the door. He wrapped the blanket around he shoulders and opened it, </span>
  <span class="s1">bringing in a tray of food and a bundle of clothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Catherine poured herself a cup of tea and started to pick through the breakfast tray. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Another knock sounded at the door and Cullen opened it a crack.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Commander, your presence in requested in the War Room.” She heard the voice say.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I refuse the request.” His face was cold. His lips pressed in a disappointed line. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The voice of the messenger dropped to just above a whisper. “They want to discuss the incident.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I see.” Cullen sounded disciplined and disappointed. “I will come when I can. They may have to wait.”He firmly slammed the door shut and turned around to face Catherine.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You should go,” she whispered and gave him a weak smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Later,” he sat beside her on the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, Cullen,” She insisted, “You need to go do your job.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His face hardened and he quickly stood up. “I see.” He pulled his clothes off and pulled on the new ones he had just brought in to the room. “If you need me, you know where to find me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He felt her hand on his arm. She looked down sheepishly. “I thought you might come back later?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The lines on his face softened and he reached down to gently kiss her lips. “Anything you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“In that case,” she smirked up at him, “Maybe another bath too?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” He smiled at her, giving her a soft kiss before leaving the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“This is ridiculous,” Cullen snapped slamming his fists on the War Room table. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen, what are you expecting to happen?” Leliana asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Gregoir violated someone,” He hissed between his teeth, “Their must be some sort of consequence for that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What would you have us do?” Leliana shouted, “Arrest him? Have a trial? <em>Execute the Inquisitor</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“The gossip alone would cause a significant number of nobles to retract their donations,” Josephine admitted, “Not too mention the significant amount that Gregoir’s family provides us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And what will we do with the rifts? With Adamant? With Corypheus? Gregoir is our best chance to success.” Cassandra admitted. “I know that this woman is important to you Cullen but is she worth risking the entire Inquisition for?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Cullen felt his rage start to deflate, defeat starting to creep. He hung his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I understand. You are asking me to pick the lesser evil.” He sighed. “Is there to be no justice for this at all?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“None that we can enact as the Inquisition,” Leliana admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Does this not bother you?” He helplessly looked up to them. They all looked slightly guilty.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course this bothers us, Cullen,” Cassandra admitted, “But there is not much we can do at this point.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He will apologize,” Josephine pointed out, “You are his friend. You mean a lot to him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That is not enough,” Cullen shook his head, “It will never be enough.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You will need to be civilized,” Leliana insisted, “This is the lesser evil.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He looked up at her. “I’m not sure I believe that, Leliana.” Accepting defeat, Cullen walked towards the door. “I cannot believe we have gotten to this point.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He walked out of the War Room into Josephine’s office and looked up to see Gregoir walking into the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Cullen’s posture stiffened. His face hardened as his hand found the grip of his sword. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen, my man,” Gregoir warmly smiled at him, “I think we need to have a talk.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You disgust me,” Cullen spat out and made to walk past the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor’s hand came up against Cullen’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want?” Cullen growled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s talk. Let me apologize.” Gregoir attempted to rationalize.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Cullen’s calm coldness was jarring. “Catherine is the one you owe an apology to and what would that do? Give her back her safety? Her <em>dignity</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Cullen, you are my friend. I did this for you,” Gregoir justified. <br/><br/>Cullen breathed in sharply.</span>“No.” He shoved the Inquisitor back away from him. “You did this for youself.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The door was already open when Cullen came back to Catherine’s room. The guard stationed outside the door gave him a quick nod as a few servant rushed out of the room, buckets in their hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Cullen moved out of the way to let them pass and then slipped into the room. Catherine sat on her bed, a book in her hands. Her legs curled under her. She looked peaceful.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I see your bath has arrived.” Cullen stated as he approached the bed lowering himself down on to the edge of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She looked up at him. A smile falling on her lips. “You came back.” She closed her book.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Cullen’s smile faltered and he looked down at this lap. His shoulders slumping in defeat. “Catherine… I…”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know, Cullen,” She placed her hand over his. “I didn’t expect anything to come of this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what else to do,” Cullen admitted. His head falling into his hands. “I…”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You are in charge of the whole army here, Cullen,” Catherine pointed out, “You can start there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He looked up at her. Confusion in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You think this is an isolated incident?” Catherine looked shocked. “This behaviour just gives others permission. You will have to work hard to combat it. Discipline it. Show it’s not acceptable. It will not be easy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I would do anything for you.” Cullen admitted. “Anything to make you feel safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She shook her head. “It’s not just for me Cullen. It’s the right thing to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He nodded his head in understanding. “I will do whatever I can.” She kissed him on the cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be okay, Cullen,” She smiled at him, “I promise.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He smiled weakly up at her, tightly gripping her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like to bathe now,” She sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like me to go while you bathe? I can stand just outside the door.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He felt her hand on his arm. “You could join me?” She smiled at him apprehensively. “In the bath.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her statement caught him off guard. The wind pushing out of him. “I…I would like that.” He smirked. His confidence flooding back to him as he leaned forward. His lips crashing into hers. Parting her lips slightly to run his tongue along her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She giggled and pushed him back. “Just a bath though okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever the lady demands,” He smirked and pulled his shirt over his head. Catherine couldn’t help but stare at his body as he undressed. Her eyes tracing over his muscles, his scars, the v trailing down to his thick cock. She lightly licked her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He watched her face and eyes. Her attention causing blood to rush to crotch. He turned and slipped into the hot water.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you coming, kitten?” He playfully flicked water at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She pulled the nightgown over her head and slipped in. Her body close to his in the small basin. He grabbed the soap and started washing her. His hands worshiping all the lines and crevices of her body. He gently kissed her collar and jaw, finally finding her lips. His movements were slow and caring in a way that felt sensual to Catherine. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She reached out. Her hands lathering his chest and back. He let out a low growl of contentment. She started to wash around his shaft, just gently grazing it. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I can see you’re very dirty,” She smirked grabbing his already hard dick in her hand and slowly running her hand up and down it. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Surprise flashed across his face as his fingers wrapped around hers. His lips pressed against her ear. “If you keep that up, I’m going to have a hard time being respectful.” He warned. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She pushed him back against the back of the tub and crawled forward so that her body pushed against his - kissing his lips firmly. “Who said I wanted you to be respectful?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been struggling through some mental health issues lately and it's been difficult to do much. Feeling better so hopefully I can be more consistent going forward. Thanks for your patience and hope you enjoyed the addition.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short smut chapter because you deserve it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Who said I wanted you to be respectful?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine’s words echoed in his chest building his lust. The warmth of her body against his in the bath. He could feel her breasts against his chest, her sex against his. He longed to push up - the last ounce of his self control holding him back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?” He whispered into her ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled up at him mischievously and slowly nodded. “I need to reclaim this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen growled. His lips crashing against hers as he wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her out of the tub. Placing her on the bed, he climbed on top of her and started peppering her body with urgent kisses. The water from their bodies seeping into the sheets. His hands running along her body hungrily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nipped at his skin. She whimpered and he felt her hips bucking up at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His lips found her hips and he started to lick the inside of her thighs breathing over her mound and she whimpered, pushing up into him. He felt her hands pulling up at his head</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, I want to,” She said between heavy breaths. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want, kitten?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lay down?” She asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen lay on his back and she climbed over him. Her face in his crouch and her opening descending upon his mouth as she draped herself over him, her mouth wrapped around his cock. He moaned in surprise, the warmed surrounding him and pushed up slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He eagerly pulled her down to his face, wrapping his arms around her legs taking in her scent. He kissed her swollen mound, parting her lips with his tongue and slowly tracing each lip with his tongue. She was already so wet. He felt his penis twitch in her mouth in his hunger for her. She moaned as he found the swell of her bud and trailed his tongue on it. She whimpered and he pressed his tongue against her heat. He could feel her soft lips around his shaft as she slowly worked him up and down in her wet mouth. He could feel her moans and whimpers on his member increasing his arousal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She ground down into his face with pleasure and he dug his tongue in further, her sounds increasing. He felt her muscles contract and seize and around him, the sensation traveling up her body as she moaned, slightly gagging herself on his swollen cock. Feeling the sensation of her orgasm and her sounds around his shaft, he longed to push up into her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled, the sound vibrating inside her and sending sensations up her spine. He inserted his tongue inside her and licked her insides. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pushed herself off of him and fell onto the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take me” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nervously looked at her, hesitating. “In what way?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make me forget.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cullen flipped her over and pushed her onto her hands and knees. He grabbed her round ass and lined his member outside of her warm opening. She pushed back into him, he felt her warmth and wetness against him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed her hips and thrust himself into her. She breathed out sharply as he ran a hand down her back. He reached around to hungrily grasp her breast, roughly grabbing it before lightly running his thumb over her nipple. She whimpered as he leaned forward, his chest pressing against her back. His hand travelling down her navel to her pearl. He slowly massaged her clit as he roughly thrust inside her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re mine,” he growled into her ear. “I won’t let anyone else have you.” She whimpered and turned to kiss him. He crushed his lips into hers. Running his tongue along her lips and then lightly nipping the bottom one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She whimpered and moan as her rubbed her clit and thrust inside her. He could feel her tension building. He hungrily pushed into her. He wanted to fill her pussy with his seed, to fill their liquids mix together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cullen,” She gasped out between thrusts, “Please…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please what, kitten?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fill me with your cum.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He growled. The words pushing him over the edge. He exploded inside her biting down on her shoulder leaving a mark. His member pulsing inside her pushing against her insides, sending her over the edge. She convulsed in his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flipped her over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More” she demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He brought his penis over her mouth. His thighs straddling her shoulders And she hungrily took it in her mouth tasting the mixture of their essences running her tongue over his tip. He shuddered and started to harden in her mouth. She moaned slightly as she felt him getting harder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked down at the sight of her under him, his cock in her mouth. The wetness of her mouth glistening off his shaft. He resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth and took the back of her head in his hand, lightly pulling on her hair. She moaned, the vibration running up his shaft. She hungrily licked at him.He felt himself coming to the edge. He tenderly grasped her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good kitten.” She smiled up at him. He sat with his back touching the wall, his legs out and motioned for her to join him. She climbed on top of him, lowering herself on to him. Her legs wrapping around him. Her breasts running past his face. He grabbed her waist and guided her down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sunk on to him and moaned, the position allowing for his member to perfectly caress her sensitive insides while pushing her clit against his body - stimulating her in two ways. She shivered almost instantly. Her hands wrapping around his neck kissing him. He could taste both of their juices on her mouth. He felt the need to take her again. Claim her with his spend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moaned, arching her back exposing her breasts and neck to Cullen - the sight driving him mad. His hand found her breast, guiding his nipple into her mouth sucking it lightly and then nipping it before running his tongue over it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her body seized as she came over the edge, convulsing around him. As soon as it passed, he could feel tension in her body building again. </span>
  <span class="s1">Her breath growing sharper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come again for me, kitten.” He whispered in her ear and grasped the back of her head, pulling her lips down to his. The feeling inside her building sending small convulsions up her spine. She felt her body clenching and curling and then finally, she screamed in his ear. Her insides convulsing around him. She met his eyes and he was wearing a huge grin, satisfied with her pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded and pushed her hips down onto him viscously grinding against them. She could feel another orgasm so close, her breath sharp and needy. Her hips pushed down aggressively, taking in the sensations only. She could feel the orgasm building, she needed to get there. She ground her hips into him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched her, entrapped with her lust. The flush on her skin, the mess of her wet hair, her swollen lips, she arched back again, the light hitting her breasts and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He growled and pushed her hips down holding her close, convulsing inside her filling her with his seed. She didn't stop - riding his still hard cock until she convulsed again. Collapsing into him. Her head on his shoulder. His shaft still inside her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached up and brushed the hair from her hair, kissing her softly on the lips and shoulder. She kissed him softly and then slowly lifted herself on him. The lack of his cock inside her feeling empty immediately. She ached to feel him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She got up and grabbed a towel beside the bath. As she bent over, Cullen could see her thighs glistening, his seed dripping down her legs. He felt himself getting aroused again at the site of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker save me,” He whispered. His eyes watching her every move as she wiped her legs and walked back to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“From what?” She smirked up at him. The after glow flushing her face as she wiped him off and curled up against him. He held her close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My desire for you,” He admitted and kissed her forehead, “I’ve never wanted someone so bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just had me,” she teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could have you everyday for the rest of my life and I think I’d still be wanting you in my grave,” he smirked kissing her neck and collar. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed. “Thanks I think?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed at her hips, pushing her down onto the bed spreading her thighs and exposing her glistening opening to him. </span>
  <span class="s1">His tip finding her warmth and pushing apart her folds. He thrust into her. “I should be the one thanking you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>